Helping Kate
by Spartacus1997
Summary: Soulfinderes are supposed to ballance you out, make you good right? So why did Kate's dad kill his? Now she doesn't believe in the fairytale of soulfinders Can Will change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Helping Kate**

**Chapter One**

**Kate**

I was pressed up against my bedroom wall. My mother's body pushing me back as she stood between me and our attacker.

"Don't touch her. It's me you're angry at." She yelled at the tall man stalking towards us.

My head was ringing. How had it all managed to go wrong so quickly? I looked over Mum's shoulder to see the man stop in front of us. He laughed.

"You keeping my own daughter from me, Natalie?" He asked my mum.

"I am when I know what you've become." She spat back.

He snarled and lunged at her. I screamed and dived under my desk. Shaking I watched as my parents rolled on the floor and yelled at each other. He was mad. He always had been. I didn't understand. Meeting your soulfinder was supposed to make you good, nicer. He hadn't. I didn't understand how anyone could be so jealous all the time. My mother had never even looked at another man but she still paid for it every day. Knowing why she stayed was easy, they were soulfinders. But now, after twelve years, she'd had enough. Because my father had started to take his unnecessary anger out on me. I only realised how bad it was when my maths teacher had called my mum in after school. We both got beaten for that one.

But he was still mad, why would he fight my mother? She was stronger than him. It was her Savant power. She could sap the energy out of anyone if she wanted to. She had only ever used it on me when I was younger and refused to sleep. But she was sending waves of it to him now. He was still beating her though. Again and again his fist came down around her head. The same way he did to me last week. I knew she would win. Then he would leave and my mother and I could move away and live happily together for the rest of our lives.

That was before I saw the knife. My mother screamed as he waved it and I instinctively hugged my right shoulder. A long scar was left from when I was ten, a year ago. The first time he had used a weapon. When he realised that I could be more powerful than him. I started breathing faster. The fight was more vicious now. There were both snarling and I could see he was wearing her down. She let her guard down once and he leapt with his unnatural speed and landed a long slash across her beautiful face. She screamed and I could feel lights turn on all down the street as the neighbours woke up.

"Kate! Run! Just go!" She screamed as he pressed the knife against her throat.

"Mummy!" I screamed back.

"Just go baby, I'll be fine. Run!" She cried out as the knife slashed and her head fell back.

I froze. I didn't understand. How could I? I was only eleven. I still lived in Disneyland. I couldn't react to the fact that my father, who used to sit me on his knee and buy me Toxic Waste sweets, had just murdered my mother.

He turned to face me. He smiled.

I ran.

Out of my bedroom and down the stairs as fast as my eleven year old legs would take me. I could hear the monster that was my dad laughing behind me. I burst through the front door and ran down the street. Some one grabbed me from behind and I screamed as my father's voice whispered at me.

"Think about this Little Kate. I'm gonna let you go, just this once. But only cos I'm gonna have a great time hunting you down. You just wait for me. I'll see you one day." He turned and walked away back down the street, laughing manically.

I turned away and saw my neighbour, Mrs Lane, standing at her door in her nightie. She was holding a mobile phone in her hand and as beckoned me over I could hear the police sirens getting nearer and I watched as they pulled up and bundled the struggling figure of my dad into the back of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helping Kate**

**Chapter Two**

**Kate**

**9 Years Later**

I blinked and shook the images out of my head. I was safe, I told myself. My dad was in prison for murder and that was the end of it. He wouldn't be getting out any time soon.

I looked around me and sighed for the millionth time at the plain room. I had been put into care after the police arrested my dad. I was fostered a couple of times but never adopted. I just ended back in the kids home. They said I had 'trust issues'. Too right. Who wouldn't after they had seen a soulfinder kill his partner?

But eventually I ended up in one of those trashy halfway houses with some other kids around my age. I didn't have a job, or a plan for my life. The reason?

I royally messed up my GCSE's cos I had no one to tell me what to do and how to do it. No one had sat me down and said 'Kate, you're 14, you need to concentrate and do well in you exams or your life will be shit.'

So, when I got a handful of D's and E's I decided that to be a cook I didn't need all A stars. And I did want to be a cook. Desperately. I loved it. Cooked for all the kids at the home all the time.

Now I was at the halfway house with three others. I was the eldest, nearly twenty, and the other three hadn't been adopted for the same reason as me. Polly was 16 and had been kicked out by her parents when she got pregnant. She had decided to keep the baby as abortion terrified her and she didn't trust the adoption system. Why would she?

Anya was 17. Her parents had died in a car crash and her grandparents didn't want to take her in because they hadn't approved of the marriage their daughter made to Anya's father. Anya was shy and paranoid. Never let her near an open flame. She goes nuts.

And Sid was 17. His mum was a hooker and she didn't have any idea who the father of her kid was. She got depressed and overdosed leaving a six year old alone on the streets. No one took him in as he was a kleptomaniac. He'd experimented with drugs and often came home stoned or drunk. A handful and no mistake.

But we did look out for each other. They cared about me and I cared about them. The kids were rude and snapped at anyone who spoke to them. Sid didn't seem to care about anyone but himself. But if someone said something rude or derogatory about me? Bam, into next year. One guy said I had a nice rack and Sid had him up against the wall with his nose crooked in two minutes. When Polly had first felt her baby move Sid and Anya found a baby carrier and an old high chair in a charity shop. We were a family. A dysfunctional one, but a family all the same.

Ok, so I'm stalling. I need to tell you more about me and my 'old family'. My parents were some of the most powerful Savants I had ever heard of. Savant means you have extra power. We can all do things like Telepathy and Telekinses but then we also have a unique power.

My mother could sap the energy out of people. She was really good to have on your side in a fight. That was what she had used on my dad. It hadn't worked.

My father could make people insane. By gaining your trust and then looking into your eyes he could turn you either as manic as Hitler or as crazy as your great aunt Agatha. I think that's what made him mad himself. Doing it to other people.

I have no idea why having two powerful Savant parents make me so powerful but I am.

I'm a shapeshifter.

Oooh, cool right?

Wrong. Its wierd.

I can change into any type of creatue. Mammals, fish, reptiles, rodents...

And I change into people. But only if I touch them.

And if I change into them, I have their body, voice, I know what they're thinking and feeling. I can also tell their entire life story. I know their darkest secrets if I change into them.

Now, your soulfider is basically your soulmate. The one person for you in the world. If you find them then your world is complete. You have your partner for life and your powers get stronger. You can do anything if you're together. You find them by talking to them in your head. Telepathically. If they are your soulfinder then your world lights up and you know straight away.

But the chances of you finding them are tiny. They could live in a different country, speak a different language. They could be already married, in prison, dead even. Then you suffer for it. If you don't find them you can get depressed, sad, angry. It gets worse as it goes on and most Savants go to the dark side.

I haven't found my soulfinder yet. But I'm not suffering like the others. I won't get sad or angry or depressed.

My gift gets out of control. That means I need to shift more often to keep it under lock and key. If I didn't then I'd get careless. People would see me change and I'd start to use my gift for more selfish reasons. Nowadays I have to change at least twice a week and that's hard when you have three messed up teens hanging around. I think they know I'm special, but they don't ask questions. They never do. This may sound arrogant but they respect me and think of me as a sister. I messed up big time when I was younger so I made sure they didn't do it too. Polly is taking evening classes and Sid's got a job at a tattoo parlour. I'm still working on Anya but she's still in school as I managed to persuade her against leaving after GCSEs. I'm working at the local bakery in the afternoons. It's nice. I have a couple of friends here but mainly I keep to myself. I have enough to worry about having to shift every other day and looking after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Will**

"We've had another message from Ben." My brother Trace came into the kitchen and checked his phone. Ben was one of our Savant cronies. He could sense when another Savant was near. The more powerful they were, the better.

"One of his funny feelings again?" I asked and rooted around in the fridge for some leftovers.

"Yeah, he says there's a powerful one in the suburbs of London."

"London?! But we just came from there!" We had recently spent a week in London on a goose chase from Ben. He was too old to go looking for new Savants so we had to do it instead. Never mind the fact that we lived in Colorado and he lived in Kent.

Trace shrugged and grinned. "Sorry, but he's certain this time. We know he or she is major powerful. Like, superhero standard. But they don't have their soulfinder yet. That means they could be getting careless and we really don't need another one over to the other side."

I stood up and stretched. "Fine, you coming or is it just me?"

He shook his head. "I can't come. Diamonds sick and can't fly so I don't want to leave her here alone. But Vick's gonna go with you."

"Vick?! No!" I sat down. "You can't send me to the other side of the world with Vick, he's scary and I'm sure he won't want to stay with me."

Trace's phone rang loudly. "Sorry Will, gotta take this. Oh, and you have to go. Flights are already booked for tomorrow. Sorry."

Tomorrow? I groaned. Why? It's not fair. I don't want to go to London. I kicked the chair and Mum poked her head around the door.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"London?"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But Trace can't go because of Diamond being poorly, Uriel's working and Yves is in college. You were the only one free." I frowned and swore under my breath. Mum pursed her lips. "We have to find your soulfinder Will."

"I know Mum." I sighed and sat down heavily. I did need to find her. I was getting angry at the smallest things and its only gonna get worse. Trace had started to get sad and withdrawn till he met Diamond and don't get me started on Zed. If Sky hadn't saved that amazing goal that one time he would be Voldemort's right hand man by now.

"Hey, You're going to London!" My mum smiled and ruffled my hair, not caring that I was nearly twenty and about three times as tall as her. "Maybe you'll find her there."

I laughed bitterly. "Mum, Both Sky and Phee were British. I highly doubt that mine would be too. There are about two hundred countries in the world."

She shook her head. "You'll find her my boy." She kissed my head and walked out the room. "Don't hold your breath." I said quietly and went upstairs to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kate**

I put the last loaf of bread in its paper bag and handed it to the last customer of the day.

"Thank you! Have a nice evening." I gasped with relief as they left and my boss Carly came up and grinned.

"Right Katie, you're off for tonight then?"

I smiled and grabbed my coat. "Yeah, are you ok here now?"

She nodded. "But make sure you don't walk home lovey. It's not safe in the dark. Get someone to pick you up."

I laughed. "Ok Carly, see you tomorrow!" If only she knew, I thought as I left the shop. I wouldn't be walking home, I'd be _flying_ home. I had been getting more and more impatient over the last week and needed to shift, even for a short while.

I made it onto a small alley off the side of the main street and stretched. Then, I jumped into the air and suddenly I was a crow, big and black. I circled the street twice then glided for home. The people and cars looked smaller from up here. Almost like the ones you can buy for doll's houses.

I don't know how I do it. I can't tell you how I can shift with my bag as well and shift back holding it. It just seems to become a part of me. It's weird, but there you go. It's great when you shift. I used to feel like an outcast when I was younger. My parents would stare at me as I did it, watching to see how powerful I would be. But now I can do it at will and it makes me feel on top of the bloody world.

I saw the halfway house from above and dived down. I landed on the gatepost and jumped off. When I straightened up I was back as Kate and I had my bag clutched in my hand. I had just turned into the pathway I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. A woman was standing on the other side of the road to me and starting, like I was a zombie. Like I wasn't normal. She saw me look at her and quickly scuttled away.

Shit.

She'd seen me.

I'd got careless. I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't looked before shifting back. That was the first time in ten years someone had seen me shift.

Damn.

I ran up to the front door and let myself in. Polly was on the sofa, flicking through a Hello magazine.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head and looked over her shoulder. "No, I'm ok. What's happening in the celebrity world then?"

"Nothing much. Madonna's got another song out. She just never stops. Oh, and another model's is going through a steamy divorce with an actor."

"Right." I patted her huge stomach. "Any pain?"

She shook her head and rubbed her bump. "Nah, little tyke's moving like crazy though. How long is it now?"

"A week or two, I think." I laughed. "You know, Polly, you really should know your own due date."

She grinned. "Why? When I have you to remember for me?"

"But you are ready, aren't you? For when the baby comes."

"Yeah, I've got the clothes and nappies and blankets all in a bag but the front door." She paused and fiddled with the pages.

"What? I said.

"Kate, will you come with me? I don't want to be on my own in a hospital room with a load of complete strangers."

I hugged her. "Of course I'll come. We'll get you through this, Polly."

She smiled. "Thanks, Kate."

I walked away and upstairs to my room. Collapsing against the door I breathed heavily and remembered the face of the woman outside. I couldn't let that happen again.

"You have to find your soulfinder, Kate." I whispered to myself.

**Well, there is another chapter. Wow, it's only been up there for about four days and already I have six reviews! Thank you so much! I will try and update soon but I can't promise anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Will**

Two days down, twelve to go.

My mum had given Vick and me two weeks to find this new Savant, and then get back to Colorado. The skiing season was about to start and they needed all the help they could get with a sudden boom in tourists.

But, until then, I was standing on a street corner in an unfamiliar part of an unfamiliar city, talking to unfamiliar people.

I was so bored, I was about to rip my eyes out.

Thing is, we didn't have a plan. I had asked Vick what we were doing and he just said…

'Chat to people.'

Thanks a lot big brother. Really descriptive.

But I got the vague meaning after watching him do it a few times. I had to stop people every now and again and ask if they had seen anything '_out of the ordinary'_ lately. It was better if they were couples or old people or less frazzled looking mothers. If they were in a rush, don't go near them; if they were kids, same thing. They just mocked you and you never got anything done.

When you had your victim you had to wave a police identification card around to show you were ok to ask them questions and then go on from there.

I stopped a young guy coming out of the supermarket.

"Hi there, could you help me for a second?" He heard my American accent and frowned, nervous that he'd done something wrong.

"Um, sure. What do you need?"

I kept it informal. It was better if they were comfortable. "Oh, just some information. Police business."

He blinked, "Oh, ok."

"Just a couple of questions, alright? Ok. So, do you live around here?"

"Yeah, just down the road."

"Right. Have you seen anything strange, out of the ordinary around lately?"

He squished his face up and shook his head. "No, but I haven't lived here all that long. You might be better off asking Jude." He pointed behind me at an old woman sitting at a café.

"She knows everything." He finished.

I nodded. "Ok, thanks. That's all then. Thank you for your time. Have a nice day."

He wandered off and I gestured for Vick to come over.

"What?" He asked.

I pointed at Jude. "The guy just now said we should ask her. He said she knows everything." Vick frowned and nodded. "Right, well we'd better do that then. Off you go."

I glared at him but stopped quickly when he glared back. I'm not a wuss; it's just that Vick's scary.

I went over to the old woman and she smiled up me.

"Oh, hello. Didn't see you for a moment in the sun." She had a warm, cosy accent.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about the area. Police business."

She grinned at me. "Ooh, an American. I do love Americans. My late husband was one you know. But what are you doing all the way over here, so far away from home?"

"Just busy saving the world." I said and she laughed loudly and told me to take a seat.

"Right my lovely. What do you want to know from old Judey?" She sat forward and rested her elbows on the table.

"Have you seen anything unusual around here lately? Anything out of the ordinary?"

She smiled, "Well, I'd say this part of London's good. Not many psychopaths and axe murderers around here but all places have their secrets."

"Anything here? It is for the police ma'am, and the FBI."

"Ooh, official then? Maybe I'll be called up by MI6. I think I'd make a great Bond Girl."

"Ma'am?" I tried not to laugh but failed.

"Oh, alright then." She said and waved her hands around. "I haven't seen anything strange around for donkeys' years. I'm so old I've seen everything by now. I wouldn't be shocked if the Prime Minister came down the street on a unicycle singing God Save The Queen. But, I have heard some right strange rumours about a certain family living a couple of streets that way." She nodded over to the West.

"Strange?" I asked and looked over my shoulder for Vick. Ever the FBI agent he was already behind me, arms crossed and listening in.

Jude carried on. "Well they're not really a family. More like one of those houses where they put people who used to be in care. Right strange, the people who live there. There's a girl, no more than a babe herself and already she's popping out her own. Never seen her with a chap though. Knocked her up and scarpered, I reckon. Then there's a tall thin bloke who looks right shifty. People stay away from him. He looks odd. Like he'd leather you as soon as look at you. And there's another girl. She looks sad all the time. Hides behind her hair, she does."

"Does anyone look after them?" Vick asked.

"Oh yes. There's another girl there. Can't remember her name though. She's older than them and keeps then alive. If you want to find out about strange goings on, check there. They'll know. They.."

She looked around and then leant in closer to me and Vick.

"Some of my friends say they look _powerful_. Like they can see through you."

I looked at Vick and he shook Jude's hand.

"Thank you ma'am. You've been mighty helpful."

She smiled. "I hope you find out whatever it is my darlings."

I nodded and smiled at her and left with Vick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Will**

We got the address off Vick's awesome only-for-important-FBI-people-tracker-thing that he said my brain was too small to understand.

Ok, then.

We walked along this quite nice street. It was quiet for London and there were pretty houses, all done up. Right at the end we reached a black metal fence in front of a small house with dirty lace curtains and an over-flowing rubbish bin. The black paint on the door was chipped and the metal 56 was hanging slightly uneven off the door.

Vick checked his FBI-too-cool-for-school-tracker-thing and nodded. "This is it."

"It looks shitty." I said.

"Yep. But in we go." He pushed me forward and rang the plastic door bell. We heard one of those ultra-fake buzzing from inside and then quiet. Vick rang again and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Maybe they're not in." I said hopefully.

But someone opened the door.

It was the tall shifty looking guy that Jude was talking about. He was about six foot two, a couple of inches shorter than Vick and me. He was wearing black jeans with ragged holes in the knees and a thin t-shirt. He had a swirly pattern shaved into the back of his head and a dragon tattooed on his wrist.

He looked at us and narrowed his eyes when Vick showed his FBI card.

"I didn't do it." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Whatever you're here for, I didn't do it." He started to close the door when Vick shoved his elbow in and said, "We'd like to speak to the eldest here."

The guy crossed his arms and tried to do the ballbreaker thing. Sizing us up.

"Why?" He looked suspicious.

I stepped forward. "Police business. Sorry, but we need to talk to the adult here."

He just looked at us. "How d'you know you're not looking at him?"

Vick waved at me to carry on.

"We know the eldest here is a woman. What's your name?"

The guy glared at me for a bit, like he was trying to find a way to keep that from us as well. Finally he gave in. "Sid. Sid Bryson."

"Can we see the eldest Sid?" I asked and he shifted.

"Fine." He turned and walked into the house, leaving the door open. Vick gave me the thumbs up and we followed him in.

It was surprisingly clean inside. A bit messy, but clean. There was a bag of baby clothes by the door and the carpet was fraying. A thin girl was curled up in the corner of the stairs with her nose in a thick book. When she saw us she froze and glanced at Sid who passed her and patted her shoulder. Vick and I nodded at her and she gasped and scuttled up the stairs.

"That was weird." I said quietly.

Vick nodded. "She's the quiet, sad one I'm guessing."

Sid led us towards the kitchen. There were warm, homely smells coming out of it. It reminded me of our house.

"If you want the _responsible adult_ you'll have to talk to Kate." He said. "But be nice or I'll turf you out."

He walked into the kitchen and we followed. It was clean and white. Almost sparkling. Someone loved it. A figure in jeans and a purple tank top was bending down and pulling something out of the oven.

"Kate, some people to see you." Sid leant against the wall and stared at us. I got the feeling he was staying to make sure we didn't hurt this girl.

She stood up and put a dish of something on the table. She turned around and I felt my jaw drop to my feet.

Woah.

God she was gorgeous.

Curly dark brown hair over one shoulder and a heart shaped face. A full smiling mouth and thin, artistic eyebrows. Her eyes were like melted chocolate. Very deep, like she could see through you. _Powerful_. She was around five-foot eight with legs like a giraffe's. The picture was only damaged by her scar. She had a long, thin pink scar running from just under her right shoulder to her elbow. She crossed her arms and looked at us suspiciously.

"What do you want?" She asked.

* * *

**Ok, I'm putting this chapter on the same day as the last one. That's two in a day so I might not be able to put one up for a couple of days but I will try. Promise. Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know I left the last chapter at a bit of a cliff hanger. Here it is...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Kate**

Holy Hell.

So, forgive me. But it isn't every day that two really hot guys come and stand in my kitchen. I was surprised to say the least. I knew Sid didn't know them or he wouldn't be still standing here. He was staring at the new guys like he didn't trust them.

Anyway.

There were two of them. One slightly taller than the other. He had tanned skin and very dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked serious and was definitely the brother of the next one.

And it was the next one I was interested in. Tall, with olive skin, like a dark tan. He had long-ish hair, not _long_ long but slightly wavy. Shaggy? Is that the right word? You know what I mean. He had a strong jaw and a straight nose and playful brown eyes. Really good looking.

He might as well have heartbreaker tattooed on his forehead.

And he was looking at me.

My defences went up. When this happens Bitch Kate comes out in full glory.

"What do you want?"

The taller one cleared his throat and nudged the other who shook his head and said, "Um, we just wanted to ask you some questions. Would that be ok?"

He was American. His accent made me smile inside. It was warm and laid back. He seemed relaxed as a person. But Bitch Kate must have her way.

"That depends what the questions are about." I wiped my hands on a dishcloth and leant against the counter. The two American guys looked at Sid. I was about to tell them that he could stay if he wanted to when we heard a crash from upstairs. I sighed. "Sid, could you go and check that? It might be Anya playing with the bookshelf again."

He glanced at the Americans. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Call me if you need help. I'll be just upstairs." He glared at the Americans and went left.

It was quiet while we watched each other. The taller one cleared his throat. "Right, well. We wanted to talk to you about this area. It's for the police and the FBI."

The threat of my dad played in the back of my mind again, like it always did when the police were mentioned.

"Can we have your name Miss?" The taller one had put an official looking badge on the table.

"Only if I can have yours first." Bitch Kate said. They looked a bit surprised that I had asked this.

"I'm Victor Benedict. This is my younger brother Will. We were told to come here."

I nodded slowly. "Ok. My name's Kate Carter."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty. My birthday was two months ago."

"Right. Will, can you carry on?" Victor was now writing on a small pad of paper and Will looked back at me.

"Ok, Kate. We wanted to ask you, have you seen anything strange around here lately?"

Oh, god. They knew about the shape shifting thing. The woman who had seen me had told the police. They were going to take me away from the kids and do tests on me.

"No. Should I have?" I turned away from them and started the washing up.

"Nothing at all? No one acting weird, out of the ordinary?" Will stretched his neck and looked at me again. I couldn't put my finger on why but I felt I had to turn around. Again, I wiped my hands and met his gaze. He was looking at me in _that_ way again. Like I was the only girl in the world. Hell. I bet he did it to all the others as well.

"No." I said and stared at him. Refusing to break from his gaze. Victor stopped writing and looked at us. I sensed he knew Will and I were having some sort of mind battle come staring contest.

"Right." He said. "Will, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Will said, not looking away from me. He really was very handsome. Too bad he wanted to chuck me into a mental institute.

"You can use the living room." I said and turned back to the washing up. I heard them leave and the room got a little cooler. I noticed he was gone. I picked up a saucepan lid and checked my reflection in in it. I caught myself doing it and scolded myself. What the hell was wrong with me?

**Will**

"She's lying." I said as soon as I knew there was no danger of her overhearing us.

"I know." Vick said and cracked his knuckles. "Her body language is so defensive. She is hiding from us big time."

I looked back at the door. She really was beautiful. I had been struggling to tear my eyes away. Drowning in her gaze.

I have a soulfinder. I have a soulfinder. I have a soulfinder. I reminded myself.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Vick shook his head. "I don't know."

"What about you doing your persuasive thing." Vick's power is mind persuasion. He could get you to do anything. It sucked. If you wanted to watch the telly he could make you agree to watch something else. Really pissed us all off when we were kids.

He shook his head. "I don't like doing it on non-savants. We don't need to anyway. If we talk to her in our heads she won't hear us, she'll get an impulse to do what we ask her."

Savant stuff. If a savant talked to a non-savant in their minds the non-savant doesn't hear words, only a feeling to do what we say.

"Ok, so we do that?" I said, clarifying.

"Yes. You do it, you're better at it." Vick steered me towards the door.

"Finished?" Kate said as we got back to the kitchen. She turned to face us.

"Yes." I said. "So you really haven't seen anything weird?" I really didn't like the idea of brainwashing this girl. She was too pretty and innocent. It felt like finding a really nice patch of undisturbed snow and then trampling all over it.

She sighed. "No, Will. I really haven't."

I didn't like it, but here we go.

_Tell the truth_ I said.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahaha cliff hanger... Will probably put the next chapter up tomorrow but I'm really sorry if it is later. Oh, and I'm having trouble thinking about what's going to happen in the rest of the story. Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Well, here it is. They finally find out about each other. This chapter is for butterflylion14 and thanks for boosting my self confidence. xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kate**

_Tell the truth._

I heard it rattling around in my head, breaking things and making a mess.

I stumbled backwards and caught myself on the counter. Victor and Will looked at me startled. They hadn't expected that to happen. I knew what they were doing. I stared in shock at Will who looked nervous. His message was still buzzing in my head.

The colours of the room were sharper, I noticed. I could sense smaller things. My powers had been boosted. I felt amazing. Like I'd just walked into a dream. That's when I knew it. That was when I realized the life changing obvious. The thing that could save me, or ruin me.

Will was my soulfinder.

So, I stood up and looked back at him.

_How do you know I'm lying? _I said through my mind.

**Will**

How do you know I'm lying?

That's what she said in my mind.

Kate was my soulfinder.

I nearly fell over into Vick and he looked at me like I was a loony. Feelings were flying around me. Joy that I'd found her. Sadness because she didn't trust me. Relief that she _was_ here and I could stay with her. And worry that she was _here_, in this crappy little house with no safe life.

God she was beautiful. And she was smiling at me.

**Kate**

"Oh my God!" He said and literally leapt over the table towards me. Picking me up he swung me around and kissed me as we hugged and revelled in the idea that we'd found each other.

When he finally put me down he put his hand under my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Where the hell have you been all my life?" He said and ginned lopsidedly.

I just laughed and hugged him tightly.

**Will**

I found her I found her I found her!

And she was happy too!

**Victor**

Well, that was weird. My little bro was kissing some random chick and looking at her like she was the bloody moon.

Confused? Well, that makes two of us.

"Um, sorry to break up the whole lovey dovey hearts and weddings stuff, but what?"

Will and his new girlfriend looked at me and said. "God Vick, we have to find your soulfinder. I'm not letting you miss out on this."

I stared at Kate. "Wait. You're his soulfinder?"

She smiled. "I guess." Then she looked scared. "Oh shit. I have a soulfinder."

She sat down at the table heavily. "I have a soulfinder I have a soulfinder I have a soulfinder."

Will sat down opposite her. "What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

She looked up at him and just shook her head.

"Shit." He said and looked at me. "Fine. Vick, I'm gonna take Kate out for a coffee. We have some serious talking to do. Would you be ok going back to the hotel?"

I nodded. Little love-struck idiot needed some Katie time.

Kate stood up and we all went to the door. She shouted up the stairs, "Sid, I'm going out for a bit. If anyone's hungry there's food by the cooker."

"Ok. You gonna be alright?" A voice shouted back and Sid's had poked around the banister.

"Fine." Kate said and grabbed her back. "Make sure Anya doesn't play with matches or try hiding in the washing machine again. And make sure Polly eats everything on her plate. We have an extra one to feed for."

"Got it." Sid looked at Will. "You hurt her and I'll break your neck."

Will looked up at him. "I won't hurt her. Promise."

And we left the house.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review as I need ideas and comments. Pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kate**

Will took me to a small cafe across the road from the bakery I worked. _Teas and Treats_ it was called. I'd only been once on my last birthday when Sid and Anya had taken me. Before we had Polly.

We sat down and the waitress came over to take our orders. I saw her look Will over and felt a weird spark of jealousy. I waved it away. My mind was still buzzing from finding out about him. I was now what my mother had been to my father. I felt all the pressure pressing down on my shoulders. Pressure to be Will's soulfinder. Pressure to be his partner. Pressure to be Sid, Anya and Polly's mother. To be a good help for Carly. To work for my dream of being a cook. So much was relying on me. And now I had the one person who could ruin it all in my sight: myself.

I felt strangely uninterested about the outcome of everyone else. I wanted to be with Will and I didn't even know him. How dangerous was that?

"So, tell me about Kate Carter." Will leant back in his chair and smiled at me.

"You first." I challenged and, if anything, his smile grew.

"Ok. My name is Will Benedict. I was twenty two months ago. 5th of October. I come from Wrickenwridge Colorado. By the mountains. That's what my parents do, skiing and teaching skiing and running the lift."

I nodded at him to carry on. "I stay with my brother Trace a lot in Denver because I'm looking at various police courses and academies. That's what I want to be."

"What's your power?" I asked, he hadn't said it before.

_That's right, I didn't._ He said telepathically and laughed when scowled at him.

"My power is sensing danger. It's useful when you have six brothers."

"Six?!" I said loudly and some people turned to look at me.

"Six." He said. "Plus my parents and four soulfinders. That's thirteen of us. Well fourteen now." He smiled and stroked my hand.

"What do your brothers do?" I asked, trying to get the layout of his family.

"Trace is a cop in Denver. He lives with his wife Diamond who used to live in Venice. Uriel hasn't found his soulfinder yet. He's doing some brainy course somewhere. Vick you just met. He hasn't found his yet either. He's part of the FBI. Then there's me, and of course I am the most awesome of all my brothers." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Xav is a healer so he lives in New York with his soulfinder Crystal and is working at being a doctor. Crystal is from Venice too, she's Diamonds little sister. That was weird when we worked it out. We try not to think about the complex family tree their kids will have. Then Yves is about to go to college to do a science thing somewhere. He found Phee a year or so ago. Here in London, actually. It was hard getting her out, I must say. They got married strait away cos she needed a visa to get back. They are only eighteen but, oh well. Lastly, Zed. He is still in High school in Wrickenwridge with his soulfinder Sky. She's British too but moved out there two years ago cos her parents are artists."

He finished with a gasp and laughed at my confused expression.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"What about you?" He asked. I considered telling him the fabricated nonsense I had made up a few years ago when I hear him again.

_Don't lie Kate, please?_

"Get out of my head." I told him and he raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll tell you the truth. But you won't like it."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Try me."

I rose to the challenge. Here goes nothing.

"My name's Kate Carter. I turned twenty on the 12th of October. I don't have any siblings. I am originally from Amsterdam. My mother was Irish and she met my dad there. They met; two weeks later they had a shotgun wedding and nine months later, hello baby Katie. My mother died when I was eleven. We lived here at that point. My dad went to prison soon later and I was tossed around in the care system till I was sixteen. That was when I was put into the halfway house and Sid and Anya joined me two years later. One more year passed and Polly plus baby turned up."

He frowned and said quietly, "How did your mum die?"

I chewed my lip. Time for the truth.

"She was murdered. By my dad."

I met Will's eyes. He looked so sad for me. No one else had ever really cared. Or, at least, I had not seen them care.

"Oh, Katie. I'm so sorry. But, they were each other's soulfinders, right?"

"Yeah, they were. And he slit her throat right in front of me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey quys! Well, two chapters in one day. I like this one. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Will**

Oh, why? It had all stared so well.

I personally was still buzzing. My mind kept pinching itself .This beautiful, brave, funny girl was _my_ soulfinder.

Everyone got that?

_My _soulfinder.

But her parents had left a scar on her that obviously hadn't healed. I had never heard of soulfinders killing their partners before. It was barbaric. And Katie was still looking at me in an accusing way.

"Oh Katie. I'm so sorry." She pressed her lips together and swiped her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, well. You'll have to forgive me if I don't exactly trust the whole soulfinder idea."

I got it. Of course I did. She didn't want to rush into things unless she was absolutely sure about it and me. I'd give her time.

"What were their powers?" I asked.

"My mum could suck the energy out of people and my dad could make you insane." She said.

I gasped. "Wait, are your parents Natalie and John Carter?"

She frowned. "Yeah, how do you know them?"

"They were only two of the most powerful Savants alive." I said. Then it dawned on me. "What's your power?"

She shrugged and said something under her breath.

"Sorry, I don't have the hearing of a bat; you're going to have to say that louder." I joked and she laughed loudly. She was beautiful.

"Shape shifting." She said and, for the second time that day my jaw hit the floor.

"Vick is gonna be so jealous." I said and she smiled shyly, a bit of pink coming into her cheeks.

The waitress came back and slapped a plate of chocolate cake in front of Kate and me. She batted her eyelashes at me and slinked away. I caught Kate giving her a dirty look and she laughed when I sad, "Jealous?"

"No, I'm not the one worrying if you leave me for her. You try finding another shape shifter."

I held up my hands in surrender. I'll just have to live in your shadow for the rest of my life."

She smiled and pushed her fork around her plate.

"Tell me about Sid and the others." I said.

She thought for a while. "Sid's mum was a prostitute so he came here when she overdosed. He's ok. Bit spooky at times and most people are downright scared. But he's really protective and sweet with me and the girls. Anya is half Russian. I know her parents died in a car crash and she has crappy grandparents but nothing else. She keeps to herself."

"And the other one's Polly?"

"Yeah. And we're expecting another from her in a week or two. She was kicked out because she got pregnant. Her boyfriend turned out to be a tosser and just _happened_ to feel their relationship wasn't working when he found out about the baby. Prat."

"What about you?"

She frowned. "What about me?"

"Well, I want to know about you. Cliché as it is."

She smiled. "Ok. Shoot."

"Favourite colour."

She laughed. "Seriously, everyone asks that in books."

"That's why it's good."

"Purple. You?"

"Green. Food?" I said. It was like twenty questions.

"Lasagne."

"I don't know, Roast snake."

"Eew!" She laughed and I poked her with my fork.

"How we gonna do this then Katie?" I asked, getting serious again.

"What, this?" She gestured to the space between us.

"Yeah. I live in Wrickenwridge Colorado and you live in Crapvile London. I want to take you back home now and you don't. I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to move to England if you want to stay. Bu I just need to know what you think."

She pursed her lips. "Thing is, Will, we don't really know each other. I like you and I will probably grow to love you in time. And I can't leave Polly when she's this close to having the baby. I'd need to make sure they were all ok before I even considered leaving. Living in America would be amazing. I always wanted to do that. This could work but I just need time to get used to it. How long are you in London?"

"As long as it takes." I said straight away.

"Aah, that's really sweet." She smiled and went red. I stroked the blush on her cheek and that just made it worse.

"Also," she said. "I want to give you time to back out." I frowned. "Why would I back out?"

"I come with a dangerous baggage."

"What?"

She wrung her hands until I leant over and held one of them. "Before my dad was arrested for killing my mum he caught me. But, he let me go by saying that he would have loads of fun 'hunting me down'. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder now, or listening to the radio to make sure I don't hear that he's escaped. It's horrible."

I squeezed her hand. "He's not gonna get out Katie. And if he does, he'll meet the full force of the Benedict's. He won't know what hit him."

She smiled at me as I paid the bill to a very cross looking waitress who seemed to have just noticed Kate and then I walked her home.

"Thanks Will." She said quietly after we exchanged phone numbers.

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. The turned and walked inside, smiling at me before closing the door.

**Victor**

My little brother came into the hotel room an hour later grinning like an idiot and flopped down on his bed.

"You are such a poof." I said and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back.

He didn't say anything.

He just smiled.

* * *

**What did you think? I put Vick in there because I thought it woud be good to see someone not directly involved and their feelings about it. Your Input?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kate**

So, I may have been a bit tense and standoffish with Will but I have an excuse.

Um….

Wait for it…..

No. I take that all back.

Anyway, my fingers were hovering over the keys of my phone. I was trying to think of the words to tell him I wanted to see him again over text.

Harder than it sounds, trust me.

Eventually I gave up and slumped down on the sofa. Anya glanced up at me from the armchair and curled a bit tighter with her book. The name Anna Karenina glared at me in black. That book was so thick I could use it as a weight.

"You alright?" She asked and frowned at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tired." I rubbed my eyes and thought of the early morning I had to pull at the bakery tomorrow.

"Who was that guy from yesterday?" She pretended to be non-interested but I could tell she was dying to know the details.

"New friend." I said simply and picked up a half-finished crossword.

_King of England – Six wives (5-3)_

Seriously? Did they make these for kids? I filled in Henry VII.

"He looked more than that." Anya looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Well, he might become more than that." I said and hoped the cryptic answer would pacify her.

Yeah right Kate.

"So, do you like him?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't know him well enough yet."

"But you're trying to text him."

I looked up at her and frowned. "How did you know that?"

She shrugged her thin shoulders. "You looked stressed when you were holding your phone." She went back to her book.

I suddenly remembered how little I actually knew about Anya. Her vague history but nothing else.

"What about you then? Any guys in your life?"

She concentrated on her book and I could have sworn I saw tears. I must be getting old, I told myself.

"No." She said quietly. "None at all."

I glanced down at the crossword.

_Old folk hero outlaw. Also name of winter bird. (5-4)_

Amateurs, I thought.

Robin Hood.

Carly was smiling as soon as I got in the next morning at 5am.

"This is definitely too early for any sane person to be up." She said. "But we are bakers! So, in the words of Sue Perkins. On your marks, get set, bake."

I rolled my eyes. "Been watching the Great British Bake Off have you?"

Carly stopped and stared at me. "I'm a baker. Who doesn't watch it?"

I laughed as she pulled her apron on and turned up the heat of the ovens.

"So, I saw that chap you were having tea with yesterday. What's going on there, missy?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Carly. We're just friends. He's from America."

"Ooh exciting. But sweetie, you didn't see the way he looked at you. And if you're just friends _now_ that's fine. But I will bet my favourite slippers that you two will be Mr and Mrs American before two years is out."

I turned and put my hands on my hips. She mimicked my position and pursed her lips.

"I'll hold you to that." I said, trying not to picture Will in a suit and me in a wedding dress. _Too soon!_ My brain told me.

"_Please do_ hold me to that." Carly smiled and winked at me.

The was sunny but cold. There was frost on the cars.

England, I glowered. Sooner I could move to America where the winter was pretty the better.

I thought of Will straight away.

And caught myself smiling.

_You're going soft._ I thought.

_Yeah I am_. The other half said.

_Shut up._ I told it back.

I am now thinking of going into therapy for madness.

When I got back Sid and Polly were at the kitchen table flicking through magazines.

"Hi Sid, hi Polly, hi Baby!" I said and dropped my scarf over the back of the chair.

"You're in a good mood." Polly looked at me and frowned. "I bet you're in love."

I laughed and shook my head, turning the radio on.

"So who's the lucky guy?" She said.

"Why is everyone saying I've even got a guy?" I exclaimed and started looking in the fridge.

"His name's Will Benedict. He is twenty years old and lives in Colorado with his parents and six brothers." Sid said and turned the page of his car magazine.

"How do you know that?" I asked at looked at him sharply.

"I'm a kleptomaniac, Kate. It's my job to steal stuff. That means I grow good at searching." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of paper. He showed it to me. It was a list, written in neat handwriting.

Will, you must:

Phone Mum

Get Zed's b-day present

Check Xav hasn't forgotten

Look for ?

Check on all 6 of bros through Mum.

"Sid, you can't steal stuff." I said and looked at him imploringly.

He smirked. "It's not like its stealing if he won't miss it. He's too busy thinking about you."

"Oh shut up." I said and swatted him with the tea towel.

He laughed and got up to help me with lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Will**

It had been a day since I'd met Kate. And, to be honest, I missed her. I hadn't called because I didn't want to pressure her into a relationship she wasn't ready for. I'd seen them hundreds of times with people I knew. It never ended well. He always ended up scaring the girl. I didn't want Kate to run off.

"Vick, you up?" I asked when I got back from getting breakfast. Vick was up and dressed, checking stuff on his laptop.

"Yup. Oh, Mum said you need to call her with final decisions about the Police thing. She wants to know if you're up for it. They offered you a place but she wants your say before she books it."

Oh great. The Police training academy in Denver had offered me a place. If I took it, I would work my butt off to become a good cop. But, I wasn't sure if I wanted it. I needed to talk to someone outside my family first. Someone who wouldn't judge me.

I beautiful girl with dark hair and eyes by the name of Kate swam to mind and I smiled.

Right, time to work.

"Ok, Vick." I clapped my hands together and he got the message, I wanted his help.

"What?" He already had Google up on his laptop screen.

"I want anything and everything you have on John Carter. The prison name, the ward he's in, his cell number. What's he like, how long was he married to Natalie, did they have any marital problems, does he ever mention her, does he ever mention Kate. What the hell is he planning and why? Got it?"

Vick whistled. "That deep huh?"

"She's my soulfinder Vick. Go for it."

I saw him roll his eyes and grinned at him.

"Right, I'm off to see Kate."

"Tell her hi from me."

"Will do."

"And talk to that creepy kid. Sid or Sam. He interests me."

"You're in stalker mode again Vick!" I laughed and ducked as he threw a shoe at me.

"See ya Vicky!"

"See ya Loverboy!"

. . . . .

When I got to Kate's hose I stopped again and stood outside. The house looked even crappier no that I knew who lived there. How could someone as great as Kate live somewhere like this? The sooner I could whisk her away to Wrickenwridge the better.

But, I'd be happy to stay. If she wanted to.

I rang the doorbell and Sid answered.

"You again." He said thickly and folded his arms.

"Me again!" I said brightly.

"You here to see Kate?" He said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yup. She in?"

He laughed bitterly. "She's always in."

We waited awkwardly in the door way for a minute.

"Can I come in then?" I asked an gestured towards the door.

He shrugged. "That depends."

"On what?"

He looked me straight in the eye. "Are we gonna be seeing much more of you?"

I thought for a bit. "Well, I don't really intend to go anytime soon so maybe."

"Then you treat Kate right."

"What?"

I sized me up again. "If you're gonna be with Kate around me then you treat her right. No disrespect, no being the authority figure. And no violence. Got me?"

I looked at him with more respect now. I could see what Vick had meant about being interested in him. He would make a great body guard of detective.

"I promise." I said.

Sid looked me in the eye for a second then nodded. "She's in the kitchen, as usual."

I nodded at him and followed the smell of fresh baked bread.

Kate was standing by the oven and tapping the bottom of a loaf of bread. She grinned when she saw me and put it down on the work surface.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If the bread sounds hollow then it's cooked." She said simply. "I work in a bakery."

"Ok."

She pulled her apron off and I laughed when I saw she was covered in flour.

She wiped her hands in her top and came over. She gave me a hug and asked.

"I was about to call you, you know."

I smiled. "I didn't know, but thanks. Now I feel better about saving you the money."

She laughed. What can I do for you?"

I swept her one of those old fashioned bows. "Nothing, ma'am but the pleasure of your company."

She laughed. "Ok, then. I'm free for the rest of the day. Let's do something."

I waved my rented car keys in front of her. "Where are the best places to go?"

"Why don't I show you the most famous places in London? Everywhere that tourists have to go. London Eye, the Tate, Buckingham Place. The National Museum. The Natural History Museum etc."

"That's a lot of places."

She shrugged. "We can split them up. Part one and two of Educating Will."

"Alright then. Lead the way, O great teacher."

"Oh, shut up. Let me get my coat."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Another chapter for you. I promise it'll get more interesting in a couple of chapters. But, good news is, I got a new laptop. That means I can write faster. Meaning …..more chapters. Yaay!**

**Chapter 13**

**Will**

Kate took me to the London Eye first. We had to stand in line for ages and I knew Yves would probably laugh. The only time he'd been here he got to queue jump.

Was I jealous?

No.

He'd been going up to meet the guy who had tormented his soulfinder's childhood and wanted him to betray the whole of the Savant Net just to see Phee for a while.

Crappy?

You betcha.

But I didn't mind waiting. I chatted to Kate for the whole time.

She wanted to be a cook.

She loved dogs.

She didn't like coffee.

"What do you want to be?" She asked when we finally got inside a glass pod and started to rise over the city of London.

I rubbed my forehead.

"A cop I guess."

"Guess? You don't sound so sure."

"I'm not."

She looked over and nudged me with her elbow as we leant against the rail by the pod walls.

"Tell me about it." She said.

I smiled and picked at a scab on my hand from fighting with Xav a week ago. She took my hand away and held it to stop me.

"Everyone seems to think I'll be a cop because I'd get really good because of my gift. I can sense danger.

"Really? You never told me that." She seemed really surprised.

"Didn't I?" Why hadn't I told her that? "I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Carry on, I'm interested."

"Ok. So there's this really good police training academy in Denver and my family all thought I wanted to go. Trace went there and Vick has visited a couple of times. I'd be far enough away from home to get some freedom but close enough to Trace and Diamond for them to keep an eye on me. Thing is, I don't think I want to be a cop."

"What do you want to do?" She asked. No one had ever asked me straight out like that before. It was refreshing.

"I think I'd like to do what Vick does. Secret Agent stuff. I did think of others. Mum vetoed being a soldier. She doesn't want me to go out and get myself killed thousands of miles away from home. I thought about training animals for the police and army. You know dogs and horses etc. I'm good with animals."

"That would be cool." She said. "But you'd get no end of torment from your brothers."

I laughed, "I haven't told anyone because of that."

"Anything else?" She said.

"I also thought about being a stunt actor but I'm going off that idea."

She laughed as we crested the very top of the circle. You could see for miles around. Big Ben, the Houses of Parliament, the top of the Shard in the distance. Everything.

"I can see you doing what Vick does." She looked out over London and stretched her neck.

"Good, I'll go for that then. He is going to be so proud." I put my hand over my heart and pretended to get teary. "Oh, Will. You have made my day, following in my footsteps."

She laughed loudly some people turned to stare.

"Lovely day isn't it?" She said to them and they looked away.

I looped my arm around her rested my hands on the rail.

"So, where are we going next?"

She pointed to Big Ben. "Over there first. Then probably the Globe and the Tate Modern. They're only twenty minutes' walk away."

I looked at her from behind when we were getting out of the pod. She really was beautiful And she didn't know it. That cheesy song from that boy bang/group came into my mind

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_That's what makes you beautiful._

Don't tell Zed.

"Will, stop staring at me and come on!" She said loudly over the crowd and I put on a _Would I ever_ look.

We went to the clock and wandered round the Globe and Tate for a bit. IT was nice. She really was amazing. Kind and beautiful and fun. Everything I wanted.

Keep it slow Will.

When we got back to her house later that evening we went inside and had a coffee. Or, I had coffee. She preferred tea which I didn't understand.

We chatted about anything for a while and it was about 8pm when I left. She kissed me on the cheek and asked when I'd be free later that week.

"Whenever you want." I said and she smiled and blushed.

"See you soon then." She said and stood back to let me through the door. Just as I got to the gate I turned and said.

"Kate, there's a really good cooking school in Denver."

She smiled. "I know, I looked it up last night. It looks amazing."

Then she smiled and closed the door.

**TaDaa! Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review because I need support and ideas. Have a couple of good ones but they won't happen for another few chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter.**

**Just as a foreword. I know nothing about pregnancy or midwifery so in this chapter I could have it all wrong. So, I'm sorry if I have.**

**Spoiler alert-Cliff hanger!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Kate**

"Polly, come on!" I shouted up the stairs. We had an appointment at St, Thomas's hospital. One more week, I thought. One more week then we had yet another mouth to feed.

"Coming! Hold your horses!" Polly waddled down the stair and grabbed her coat. She seemed so unaffected by the fact that she would be having a baby in the next few days. I opened the door for her and we walked down to the corner to catch a bus.

"Got everything?" I asked as we finally arrived at the front entrance of the hospital.

"Yup. Jeez, Kate you worry so much." She walked in confidently and asked at the front desk.

"Polly Sweete for an ultra sound." The nurse fiddled around on the computer for a minute then directed us to the seventh floor. It was very clean. It smelled of disinfectant and there were both laughs and screams coming from various rooms. It was creepy in a laidback way. The midwives walking around all looked very calm and you knew from them that everything was normal. You weren't worried.

Polly sat down heavily in the waiting room and pulled her top over her huge stomach.

"Polly Sweete?" A young woman in a blue nurse's uniform holding a clip board stood by the double doors and smiled at us when we stood up. She led us into a small room and told Polly to lie down on the bed.

"Right, I'm Lucy. I will be your midwife."

"For the birth as well?" Polly demanded.

"Maybe. I can't promise anything though. Now, how are you?"

Polly groaned and her head fell back to the pillow. "I'm aching all the time. And the kid's moving like crazy."

Lucy nodded. "You are due any day now so that is normal. Now, shall we do the ultra sound?"

Polly nodded and lifted her top up to show the massive bump that would be Baby in a few days.

Lucy squirted some blue stuff all over and Polly gasped with the sudden cold. Lucy spread it around with the sensor and we all looked at the black screen. Suddenly there was white fuzz in a definite baby shape.

"There it is!" Polly beamed and clutched my hand and pointed.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked Lucy.

"I do, yes. Do you want me to tell you?" She smiled at Polly.

"No!" Polly shook her head violently. "I like surprises."

Lucy laughed.

We talked babies for a while then Polly said she was hungry so we went home. As we were walking to the bus shop she asked.

"Kate, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

I thought for a bit before saying. "I reckon it's a girl. What are you going to call her?"

Polly sat down at the bus stop. "I like Georgia. Georgia Sweete."

I tried it out and nodded. "Yeah, it's nice."

"If it's a boy I'm stumped. I'll probably call him Sid."

I laughed. "Our Sid would be terrified."

She grinned at me and we hurried to a window seat as the bus pulled up.

"What about your parents?" I asked, worrying that I was treading on the bomb that was Polly's parents.

She sighed and pursed her lips. "Do you know what they said to me when I told them? Polly, they said, no daughter of ours is going to have our grandchild at sixteen like some floozy tramp and get away with it. Seeing as you intend to do that then you are no longer our daughter. Get out of our house stranger."

"Ouch." I said, with no idea that had happened.

"Yeah, ouch. So, if I'm not their daughter, then my baby is not their grandchild. So, tough cookies if they want to see it."

"Good for you." I said and patted her shoulder.

She grinned at me. "Yep. So, what's for dinner?"

I laughed, "How should I know?"

Polly elbowed me. "Oh I don't know Delia. Maybe because you are an amazing cook and are going to make us all die of obesity in the near future."

"Probably chicken then. Fancy that?"

"Ooh, yum."

…..

When we got back home Will was standing outside waiting for us. Polly nudged me and bobbed her eyebrows at me.

"Keep it legal." She whispered. "Remember me. I'm pregnant because I didn't."

I laughed and pushed her into the house.

"Hey Will." I went up on my toes and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. Something was wrong. He was too tense. He hadn't said hi or kissed me back.

"Will, what's wrong?" I asked and touched his face.

He had tears in his eyes. He was looking at me like I was beautiful. Like he wouldn't change me for the world. It was nice. I loved him for it.

But he looked sad.

And scared.

"Will?" He still hadn't spoken. "Will, what's happened. Are you all right?"

He just pulled me into his arms again and squeezed me.

Now I was scared too.

"Will." I pushed his face up and rested my forehead against his.

"Kate." He just whispered and a tear rolled don his cheek.

I wiped it away and stared into his eyes.

"Kate." He repeated. "It's your dad."

What?

I pulled away and just looked at him.

"He's escaped."

I collapsed into Will's arms.

* * *

**Dadadaaa. Please review or I will cry. Or maybe just stop writing. Or kill Kate. Or Polly's baby. And I have such plans for both.**

**Also, what do you think of Anya. Only close friends of mine know the whole story with her so I will fill you in later in the story.**

**No no no no no. Nope. I'm not telling you now.**

**No, not even pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I know I left it at a cliff hanger there so here is the next chapter. Things might start to get scary soon but if I'm being perfectly honest, I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just writing. But I like that. So, here it is.**

**Chapter 15**

**Will**

She collapsed into my arms.

I pulled her inside and put her on the sofa. Anya jumped up from an armchair and rushed over.

"Oh my God. Kate!" She yelled and started patting her face.

Kate opened her eyes and batted her hands away. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Um, Anya, could you leave me and Will alone for a minute. I need to talk to him."

I was really worried about her.

Anya hurried out murmuring something about making tea.

"When?" Kate asked shakily and I sat down next to her.

"Earlier this morning. Vick told me about three hours ago but I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

She hugged me and I held her close. This man was trying to take her away from me. My Kate.

Fat chance.

"How did you know?" She sounded so vulnerable, scared. And that scared me. I couldn't lose her. Not now that I'd found her and we were making progress.

"I had Vick on his case since I found out about him so he knew when he escaped."

There was a silence. She relaxed into my arms and I felt the arm of my shirt getting wet with her scared tears.

"What are we gonna do, Will?"

I held her a bit closer. "I'm gonna take to stay with my family in Wrickenwridge. You'll be safe there."

She sat up abruptly. "No."

"What?"

"I can't go Will. Not now. Polly's baby is due any day, I have a job, Sid's gonna go nuts and Anya needs someone to keep an eye on her. I can't leave."

I frowned. "Kate, you're not safe here. You have to come with me of your dad will find you and I can't let that happen."

She crossed her arms and I saw that amazing stubborn look that I first saw when I met her. "I won't go, Will. I can't leave the people who need me most just so I can run away. I'm sick of doing that. I did it nine years ago. I'm not doing it again."

I growled in frustration and pulled her into a tight hug. "Damn it Kate. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you let someone else deal with things for once?"

"No, Will. I'm not leaving."

"But I don't care about the others, I care about you. I want you safe. Your dad's not going to hurt them, they're not who he's after. It's _you_ he wants and I stand around and watch him find you." I felt my protective streak come out and was worried I'd start blubbering again.

She sat up and looked into my eyes, tangling her fingers in my hair. "I know you want me safe and I love that about you. But my dad is a maniac and he probably will hurt the others. I don't want that to happen so I have to stay."

I sighed, sensing defeat, although I could feel the danger coming in from all angles, homing in on my soulfinder.

"Fine." I said quietly. "But, I'm staying here from now on. I'm not leaving you alone."

She smiled sadly at me and rested her forehead against mine. "Ok. You can have the sofa. That'll be close enough to the front door so you can hear if he comes. Deal?"

I smiled. "Deal. Now, what's for dinner?"

She laughed and smacked me gently on my arm.

"Chicken, hungry?"

"Mmm. Do you need any help?"

I followed her into the kitchen and she set me to chopping up some carrots.

I watched her as she worked quickly and efficiently around the kitchen. She really was gorgeous. I noticed her little characteristics as she moved. When she bent over a lock of hair fell over her eyes and she always pushed it back, twisting it once and tucking it behind her ear. She ran her fingers down the page of the recipe to find her spot, not just scanning with her eyes. And she always hummed when she stood by the cooker, stirring something. And she always whistled when she had to get something out of the fridge.

Eventually I laughed and she turned to look at me. "What?" She asked, grinning.

"You!" I smiled and stood up. She came over and leant against me.

"What about me?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"You're so cute." I said and she frowned and jabbed me in the ribs.

"Thanks a lot."

"No, it's good." I held her hand. "It's very you."

She laughed through her nose and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. If it's any consolation you're very cute too."

I groaned. "Don't tell Vick. I'd never live it down."

She laughed and said. "That depends. What's it worth to you?"

I widened my eyes. "I will pay you whatever you want. A thousand million billion tonnes of chocolate rice Krispy cake."

She frowned. "What?"

My eyes widened for real now and my jaw dropped. "You've never heard of chocolate rice Krispy cake?"

"No. What is it?"

"I let go of her and fell heavily to my seat. "Jeez. I will write out the recipe."

She laughed and ruffled her hand through my hair.

"You do that and I'll start on the potatoes."

**For the record, Chocolate Rice Krispy Cake is amazing. Great party food and comfort food. God for after a messy break up. Great for sleep overs. Here is the recipe…..**


	16. Chocolate Rice Krispy Cake

Chocolate Rice Krispy Cake

Melt some chocolate. Milk is best but you can use whatever to add some extra flavour.

Add a handful of mini marshmallows to the chocolate so the melt together.

When the mixture is melted add enough Rice Krispy's to make it thick and gooey.

Spoon into a baking tray and spread out until even all the way around.

Put in the fridge until firm and use bread knife to cut.

Eat within three weeks (I think) but to be honest, it's not going to last that long.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok. I'm just warning you. This chapter is very short, but MAJOR CLIFF HANGER.**

**Don't you DARE looking straight to the end.**

**That's cheating.**

**I mean it.**

**Chapter 16**

**Kate**

After Will chucked the scrunched up recipe at me I sent him to the shops to get some rice Krispy's and marshmallows. He kissed me on the cheek and bounded out the door telling me to lock it behind him and keep my phone with me at all times.

Sheesh. Paranoid much?

But I loved it about him.

I think I loved him.

Don't kill me.

I didn't want to tell him in case I was wrong or he freaked out but I saw the way he looked at me and I know he saw the way I looked at him.

"Just marry him already." Anya was standing in the doorway passing a book from one hand to another.

"What?" I asked. I really needed to listen for her. She moved so slowly and quietly you couldn't hear her when she was standing right behind you. It was creepy.

"I know you've only known him for about a week but I can see he loves you and I know you love him."

"Anya, I barely know him."

She nodded. "I know. But if you are this in love after a week then he must be a pretty cool guy."

I smiled nervously. "He is cool. And kind."

She smiled at me. "And brave, from what I've heard. And funny and ridiculously good looking."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Back off, he's mine."

She laughed and turned to go. "Give him a chance Kate. And if he asks you to marry him, say yes or I'll say it for you."

I laughed and turned back to the cooker. But I didn't tuck my arm in and managed to sweep a potato off the counter. It fell towards the ground. Not thinking I grabbed it with my telekinesis and raised it back up to the counter. Only then did I hear the gasp and realised, in horror, I should have checked if Anya had gone.

She was still standing in the doorway.

She dropped the book with a bang and fell to her knees.

I ran over and helped her to her feet. I sat her down at the table and asked. "Anya, are you ok?"

"You just made the potato fly." She said weakly. Her hands were shaking badly.

My mother had always said that in the unlikely event of a non-savant seeing you do your powers, play dumb. It was so weird a concept they would probably believe they were seeing things if you said you hadn't done anything.

"What potato?" I asked and frowned, like I was worried.

"You knocked it off the counter then caught it without holding it." She said. Tears filled her eyes.

"No, I didn't Anya. Are you alright? Have you had anything to eat today? You know you go strange when you're hungry."

She shook her head violently. "No. You did something to the potato."

"No I didn't Anya. No one can make anything fly. Not even me."

She stopped shaking abruptly and said. "You can. You just did."

"No I didn't Anya. I think we should get you seen to." I started to stand up when she grabbed my arms and pulled me back down to eye level.

She looked at me deeply.

"Kate. You make the potato fly."

I shook my head desperately but she carried on.

"You're special. You're a Savant."

My head snapped up and I looked at her shocked.

She carried on.

"You're like me."

**Waaaaay! Didn't see that one coming did 'ya?!**

**I feel so powerful!**

**Please review. I want to know what you think.**

**Oh, and JuneSmile – thanks for reviewing. I won't kill Polly****'s**** baby now. You just saved a life.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok, so I know that was a cliff hanger but I wanted to have this story so here you go.**

**Got the tissues ready?**

**Chapter 17**

**Kate**

"What?"

I stared at Anya and she stared back.

"You're a Savant?" I said and tried to picture Anya now.

She nodded and wiped her nose.

"Since when?!" I was still a bit shocked so you must excuse my prattish questions.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Since God decided to curse my parents with kids."

"Oh."

She sighed again. "That's how I knew you loved Will. It's my power. To sense how people think about each other. Although I haven't used it for ages. I know he loves you. He looks at you the same way Peter looked at me."

I frowned. "Peter?"

"My soulfinder." Her eyes lost their usual sly look. They became properly empty.

"What happened?" I asked. Sensing a not so good story.

"You want the whole story or the abbreviated version?"

"Whole story."

She sniffed loudly and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I was so lucky. I had no idea how lucky I was. I lived in a loving home in a nice part of town with two loving parents. They weren't soulfinders but they loved each other all the same. They loved me. I had a bedroom of my own and a huge dog. It was great."

She rested her head in her hands and propped her elbows on the table. Her eyes closed and she smiled at a memory.

"And to top it all off, my soulfinder was born a month before me in the house right next door. Yeah, I know. What are the odds huh? Peter Maynard. When we were four he had just been told about soulfinders and came running out side. I bumped into him and he said proudly that he had a girl waiting somewhere for him and she would be amazing. _She's __called__ my soulfinder,_ he said. I said that I had one somewhere too. He frowned and asked if he could talk to me in my head. I said yes and that was how it started. When we were ten we finally told our parents and they were so happy. Our mums were good friends and they cried so much. It was pathetic. Even more when we saw our dads nearly crying. I'll remember that day for ever."

She stared into outer space and I noticed she had completely dry eyes.

"What was he like?" I asked.

"Peter was amazing. Tall with dark eyes but blonde hair. Like the sun. I used to tease him that I'd go blind if I looked at him in the sun. And he was kind. He always looked out for me and got me out of fights with other girls a lot. We were best friends. Then, when I was twelve I realised I loved him. But I didn't want to tell him in case he only liked me as a friend."

"What happened?" I asked, already liking this Peter.

"He came up to me one afternoon and asked if I wanted to go on a 'proper date'. Apparently he loved me too. I asked him about it and he just said that we were soulfinders. It was great.  
For the next four years we were together nearly all the time. I wasn't Anya; I was one half of Anya and Peter. People just accepted we'd be together for ever."

She grew silent again.

"It sounds amazing." I said quietly.

She nodded. "It was."

"Was?"

"When I was nearly seventeen he arranged to go for a week long road trip around the beaches. I checked he was still up for it a few days before. I remember he had a cold and his eyes were watering all the time. He had a really sore throat. But he said he was ok. The next few days were the same although he said he was fine. On the day we were meant to leave I met his mother running out of the door. She was crying her eyes out. She just said, _Anya baby, its meningitis."_

"Oh my god." I said. My eyes welling up already. Anya just stared, she didn't cry at all.

"I went inside and he was lying on his bead with his duvet over his head. Apparently the light hurt his eyes. I pulled it back a bit and he just held my hand. He just held my hand and said, _Anya, __I'm__ so sorry. I want you to live. I don't want to pull you down with me, go and __find someone else. Another Savant with no soulfinder or a human. Be happy.__  
_I can remember crying and saying that it was impossible.  
He laughed and told me he loved me.  
Then he died. Right in my arms. And I haven't used my power since."

I was crying openly for her now. "Oh, Anya, I'm so sorry."

She nodded. "And to top it all of my parents died a few months later. It was a really crappy year."

I was numb. Really numb.

"Anya, why aren't you crying? I mean, I don't want you to, but I would be."

She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "I've cried way too many tears over Peter Maynard. I've had enough of it."

She turned to go just as Will came in waving a packet of marshmallows. He stopped when he saw my tear stricken face.

I realised how lucky I was. I had my soulfinder right in front of me. I loved him and he loved me. I would go to the end of the earth for him.

"Anya, can I tell him?"

She nodded and looked at him. He had no idea what was going on when she said. "Look after her. Some Savants aren't as lucky as you two."

And she left.

Will just looked at me.

I flung my arms around him and cried into his chest. He hugged me tightly and said. "Kate, what's going on?"

I pulled away and said what I had wanted to say for a couple of days. "Will, I love you and I always will. I want to go and live with you in Denver. I don't want to be here long after Polly's baby is born so when the whole Dad thing is over, can we go?"

He stared at me.

Then grinned.

And said,

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

And he kissed me.

And it was everything I had ever dreamed of.

Meant to be.

**I know.**

**I'm crying now too.**

**But we have only heard about happy endings with the Savant world and She (Joss Sterling) said in the first proper book that the odds of finding The One were tiny. I had to put a sad story in there or the whole thing would be too easy.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Do you hate me now?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok, I just realised. A couple of chapters back Kate is doing a crossword and I put the answer down wrong. Henry 8****th**** had six wives, not Henry 7****th****. I just didn't put enough I's on the end of the number.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 18**

**Will**

She told me she loved me.

And she kissed me.

And, let's just say, it made my day, week, month, year, decade, life.

It made everything whole.

But then she told me everything about Anya. It was horrible. I had heard some stories about meeting a soulfinder and having them die. It was every Savants nightmare. Having your dream then it being ripped away.

I hugged Kate. I wouldn't lose her. I wasn't going to let her psychopath dad take her away.

After letting her cry her eyes out for a bit I took her into the sitting room and put on a chick flick. I grabbed two plates of the chicken she had made and we curled up on the sofa together, her crying at the sad bits and me constantly shouting at the idiot blonde kid on the screen that you can't pick girls up that way. Seriously? What was Disney's problem?

Eventually the credits rolled over a black screen and I saw Kate had fallen asleep. I turned the telly off and realised I couldn't move without waking her. I lay back and she curled up into my chest.

It was everything I wanted.

I stared at her for a while. Just memorising every inch of her. She mumbled in her sleep a bit. Something about Polly and the baby.

I smiled and pulled a blanket over us.

I closed my eyes, content.

At about 3am I was startled awake. Kate was sitting up, looking around aimlessly.

"Kate?" I asked, leaning up and putting my hand on her arm.

"Will. What's the plural of walrus?"

I laughed and said. "Katie babe, go back to sleep."

"Ok." She snuggled deeper in to me and I quickly fell asleep again, stroking her hand with my arm around her waist.

It was perfect.

…

**Victor**

When I got to Kate's house the next day I could smell bacon and eggs. Will had texted me the night before saying he was going to stay and could I come round the next day. I brought some of his clothes and all the information on her dad. That was one of the reasons I was here.

"Hey Vick!" Kate yelled when a thin, sad looking girl let me in. She promptly disappeared upstairs so I went into the kitchen and saw my brother leaning over his soulfinder's shoulder and she flipped the bacon.

Ok, so shoot me. Is it bad that I was a bit jealous?

Everyone had their other half except me and Uriel. I was suffering now. Even I knew it. I was getting shorter tempered. Not as bad as Will had and way not as bad as Zed. But still noticeable.

I needed to find Her.

Soon.

"Vick, here you go. Sit down." Kate put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and Will plonked down opposite me, a goofy grin on his face.

I just shook my head and smiled. "Idiot."

Kate sat down between us and we dug into the food. It was really good.

"Hey Kate. Thinking of being a cook perhaps?"

"Yep. That's the plan." She passed a plate of bread around and I soaked up the grease off the bacon.

"There's a good cooking school in Denver."

They both laughed and I felt left out. "We know."

I held my hands up in surrender and said. "I'm not even going to bother going into that one. It sounds like there's a back story."

They both laughed and Will leant forward. "Right, on with business."

Phew, back on comfortable ground. "Ok. Kate, we know your dad is, well a Looney is probably the best way to say it. We know he's probably coming after you and judging by the fact that he is a really powerful Savant I'd say it won't be hard."

Kate nodded slowly and I saw determination in her eyes. Good.

"How did he escape?" She asked.

"He made one of the guards mad and got him to let him out and give him the keys and everything."

Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

"Well, he doesn't know where you are yet." Will said encouragingly.

"Yes, he does." She said quietly, her eyes fixed on her phone screen.

"What?" We asked. She just handed me her phone.

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Look out Little Kate_

"Shit." Will stood up and started pacing around the room.

"How did he get your number?"

I grabbed my bag and pulled my scanner out. Waving it over the phone I saw the number had been hacked by something.

"No idea, but he's got it."

"So what do we do?" Will asked, he looked desperate and scared. It was creepy.

"Well, Kate doesn't want to leave so I'd say all we can do it wait for him. We can't just make him run off. We need him back in captivity. That or dead."

Will nodded. "I'll stay here anyway. Vick, could you stay close just in case and get some of the police on it as back up."

I nodded. Will was getting good at the whole secret agent thing. I may have to go into that.

"Ok. And I'll get the rest of the family over. Do they, um, do they know about Kate yet?"

Will shook his head. "No, I wanted to tell them face to face. And I want Kate to meet them first."

Kate raised her hand. "We could invite them round in the next few days. Polly's due any day and we could have a gathering after she's ok. I'm sure you'll all want to meet the baby."

I nodded. "I'll tell Mum to bring the whole brood. She'll be so excited. Any babies and she goes nuts."

"I really want to meet her." Kate said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I hope she likes me."

I smirked. "Kate, trust me on this. She will love you."

She breathed out heavily and smiled.

"Right, I will see you later. I need to go and pull in a favour from a pall at MI6."

Kate stared at me and Will just said. "Vick being a casual James Bond."

I laughed and turned to go. "The names Benedict, Victor Benedict."

* * *

**I love Vick.**

**I am thinking about doing his story next.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Its brilliant. Please do more.**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!**

**So, I have a lot planned for this chapter and it's going to a bit long. I was going to split it. But then they would be two short chapters and I thought you would prefer one long one.**

**Warning: Cliff hanger.**

**DON'T YOU DARE LOOK STRAIGHT TO THE END!**

**NO, I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter 19**

**Kate**

Will wanted me to meet the family.

I was terrified.

It had been a week since Dad had escaped and all I had got since then were a couple of creepy texts that just convinced me he had to be 'dealt' with.

Does that make me an awful daughter?

Urm, yes.

Did I care?

Urm, no.

Anyway. Will had said that a couple of his brothers were getting here sooner than the rest so would I be ok meeting them.

So, they were coming in about five minutes.

I was terrified.

Did I already say that?

Well, I was.

Will poked his head around the door and laughed when he saw me drinking a large glass of wine.

"It'll be fine, Katie. They'll love you."

I gulped loudly and said, "So who exactly is coming tonight?"

He held up a hand and started ticking them off with his fingers. "Vick, Xav, Crystal and Dad."

I froze. "I'm meeting your dad?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Shit."

He laughed and pulled me over for a hug. I went up on my toes and kissed him deeply.

"I'll be there if you're scared." He said and kissed me again.

"Who said I'm scared?" I smiled against his lips.

He broke off and waved the wine bottle in front of me. "This was about two glasses fuller before I told you they were coming."

I smiled sheepishly. "Fine, so I'm a bit nervous. Do they know about me and you?"

"No. I wanted to do it together, make sure you're ok with it. They just think you're a good friend/girlfriend."

I nodded. "What are they like?"

We sat down and he refilled my glass. "Well, you know Vick. So, he'll be there as back up. Xav can be really annoying. He's third youngest. A real joker. If you want to kill him don't stop yourself. We'll all just cheer you on. Even Crystal wants him dead most of the time."

"Crystal's his soulfinder yeah?" I frowned and Will leant forward, rubbing the lines out of my forehead.

"Yes. She's massive. Really tall. About six foot. She's the soulseeker. It was great when we found that out. Dad cried. But now we have you."

"Me?"

"Yep. Xav was demanding so much respect when we found out about Crystal. Still drops the line 'partnered with a soulseeker' whenever he feels he's being forgotten. But now I have a shape shifter."

I laughed. "Do you want to see?"

He looked at me. "You changing?"

I nodded.

"Hell yeah! I didn't want to ask in case you didn't want to."

I stood up and pulled him into the garden. When we got out there I bent down and leapt forward. He looked so startled when a tiger bowled him over and lay on his chest. He nearly yelled but I put a paw over his mouth. It was amazing doing it with him around. I could sense that there was no one around; I didn't have to physically look. It was brighter, better. Oh, the joys of soulfinders.

"Whoa." Will breathed and stroked my head. "That's so cool."

I backed up and changed back.

Will just leant forward and kissed me until we heard the doorbell rang.

I must have looked slightly scared because he laughed and kissed my nose.

"I'm here. It'll be fine."

…

"And the Lone Wanderer finally shows!" A really tall guy said loudly when Will opened the door. I backed up a bit and stared at they came in.

Vick looked a little calmer now that he had a bit more back up.

Xav was about six foot four and towered over all of us.

Crystal looked Egyptian. She was gorgeous with a mane of hair and striking features.

Will's dad looked strong and calm. Like he'd seen a lot.

Xav bounded over to me and shook my hand. "Hi! You must be Kate. The one with the evil dad. Sorry about that. But don't worry; you have the full power of the Benedict's behind you. And we will prevail!"

I reeled a bit before Crystal came up and said. "Sorry about dumbass here. I really shouldn't have fed him in the car. Makes him a bit more hyper than usual."

I relaxed and laughed. "You're Crystal?"

She nodded and hugged me. "Yep. Joker here's soulfinder. Lucky me."

I smiled and led them into the sitting room. Xav collapsed onto the sofa with Crystal on his lap and the dad came over.

"Kate, I'm Saul. I'm Will's Dad."

"I know. Nice to meet you."

We all sat down and I chatted to them all for a bit.

Saul was really nice and I like the others.

"So, Kate. Tell us about you." He said and I felt nervous.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

Xav sat up straight. "What's your favourite colour?"

I laughed. "Red."

He nodded, satisfied.

I turned back to Saul. "I'm twenty. I'm an only child. I really want to be a cook. I live here with three others."

He nodded. "Ah, yes. Victor told me about them. Sid, the kleptomaniac. Anya, the sad one and Polly who is going to have a baby soon."

I nodded. "Yep. Any day now."

He smiled. "The rest of the family is coming for the party after it's born. My wife Karla is so excited."

I smiled. "Will told me about her. She sounds lovely."

He smiled. "Yes, she is. I'm very lucky."

Xav pretended to vomit into a pot plant.

"So what are you going to do in London before the baby comes?" I asked after I stopped laughing.

Saul watched as Crystal punched Xav. "My youngest son's soulfinder has told me some amazing things to do. Karla and I will probably explore a bit."

"Is that Sky?" I asked.

Saul looked a bit surprised. "Yes. Did Will tell you?"

I nodded. "And there's Diamond and Phee as well."

He nodded. "Yes. But Diamond and Trace couldn't come. Diamond isn't well and didn't feel up to the flight."

"I hope she gets better."

"Thank you, I'll tell her."

Crystal shoved Xav off the sofa and settled into his place. "Where are the others who live here?"

I shrugged. "Upstairs I think. Anya's gone out. But Sid and Polly are upstairs."

There was a bang from upstairs that proved my point.

"Probably Sid throwing a fit." Will sat down on my arm rest and stroked the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I saw Xav bob his eyebrows when he saw this and Crystal frowned.

"Are you from Amsterdam?" She asked suddenly.

I smiled. Will had told me about this. "I was born there and my dad comes from there."

She gasped and Xav's eyes widened. There were pounding footsteps of someone running downstairs.

"Oh my god." Crystal said. "You're Will's soul-"

She was cut off as Sid ran into the room. He looked panicky and he was wringing his hands.

"Kate." He said, terrified. "Polly's in labour."

Oh shit.

**Hahahahahahahaha**

**Now, I'm as excited as you about his baby. It's not going to be twins I'm afraid or they would have already realised.**

**Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?**

**Please review or I will cry and tell me your answer.**

**Till next time friends, Romans, countrymen.**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**So, sorry I left it at such a cliff hanger in the last chapter.**

**And sorry for the late update. I went away for a couple of days.**

**So, here it is. Finally, Polly's baby.**

**Chapter 20**

**Kate**

"Will, get the car!" I yelled and dashed upstairs.

"In the bathroom!" Sid followed me and we both flung open the door. Polly was sitting on the edge of the bath with her head between her hands, groaning.

"Sid. Get the Baby Bag and put it in the car."

Polly winced and I heard Sid crash into someone outside the bathroom.

"Kate. I think it's time to go to the hospital." Polly sounded scared and pitiful.

"Nice one Sherlock." I eased her to her feet and she winced.

Xav poked his head round the door and said, "Need any help? Wannabe doctor at the ready."

Polly pushed past him as I helped onto the landing. "Who the hell are you?!" She gasped.

He bowed extravagantly. "Xav Benedict at your service." She just looked at him like he was mad. "I'm a doctor." He explained.

"Sod the doctor, I want Lucy. The midwife I had last week."

I helped her down the stairs where Sid was holding the door open. The rest of the Benedict's were poking their heads round the side of the door.

"Is she ok?" Crystal looked worried.

Polly just yelled at her. "_She_ is having her stomach ripped open, but yeah _she's_ fine."

Sid ran over and opened the car door when we got out of the house.

"Sid, we'll be back as soon as it's over. I'll call you when the baby's born."

Sid nodded, panicky. "Ok. Can I stay here?"

I nodded and tried to get Polly in the back of the car. Xav held her arm to steady her. She pulled away. "Get off me you Frickwit!"

He frowned. "What's a Frickwit?"

"Look in the dictionary and there's a picture of you!" She yelled and he backed away from the car laughing.

I sat in the back of the car with Polly's legs propped up on my lap.

"Kate, how much further?" She yelped and I relayed the question to Will who was driving.

"About five minutes. All ok back there?" He caught my eye in the rear-view mirror.

"As good as it can be when someone's in labour."

We got to St Thomas's Hospital and I ran inside to get some help.

Lucy was waiting in the entrance thanks to a call Sid had made as we left. "Back so fast! Come on then. Let's get Polly up to her room."

She grabbed a wheelchair and we ran back outside to see Will helping Polly out of the car. She saw Lucy and smiled.

"Alright lovey? Let's get you inside. Looks like it'll be here soon." Lucy eased her into the wheel chair and pushed her over to the lift. Will grabbed the Baby Bag and we followed.

"Ready to be a parent?" Lucy asked Polly as we got to the sixth floor.

"Yes, I am. I'm actually really excited. Although it does hurt like hell."

Lucy pushed her into a small room off the main corridor. It was very clean. There was a blue bed with white metal handrails. Two large windows overlooking the Thames. Next to the bed was a small white cot. It was nice.

Will put the Baby Bag on a chair in the corner and asked Lucy how long it would be.

"Hard to tell." Lucy said. "But I reckon they'll be a baby in that cot by morning."

He nodded and came over to me. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me. It's just across the hall. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "No, I'm fine. Polly?"

She sat down on the bed and shook her head. "No, but thanks Will."

He went over and patted her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

She grinned up at him and he winked at me before leaving the room.

"Right." Lucy smacked her hands together and rubbed them excitedly. "Let's get this baby out."

….

**13 hours later – 9:30 am**

I had stayed with her through the whole thing. It was really tense but Lucy steered the ship easily and seemed really calm. As Polly had been screaming and holding my hand so tightly I thought it would fall off Lucy was couched by the bottom of the bed saying, "Keep going. It's fine. One more push."

And now it was all over. My baby Polly was now a mother. She was lying on the bed in some comfy pyjamas we had packed holding a little bundle that was Baby Sweete.

I leant over and stroked the baby's head. "Polly, he's so sweet."

She smiled and just stared at her baby son. "I know. And so soft, touch his cheek."

I ran my finger down his face, he felt like soft butter. It was so delicate.

"And you thought you'd have a girl." I laughed quietly and we both cooed when He shifted and did that cute sigh that only babies can do.

"Yep. But now I have a son."

"Can Will come in?"

She nodded. "Yes. I like Will, he'll treat you right."

I poked my head out of the door to find him coming towards the door with four cups of coffee.

"All done?" He handed me one and followed me into the room. Lucy was about to leave when Will gave her another of the cups and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks, but she'll need this more than me."

"Thanks Lucy." I said and she smiled before leaving.

Polly looked up at us before shifting so Will could see the baby.

"He looks like you!" Will gave her a coffee and she gulped half of it down.

"I think I'll call him Daniel." She said and wrapped the blanket a bit closer around him.

"Yeah, it suits him." Will patted her head. "Congratulations Polly, you did well."  
She smiled and went back to cooing at the baby.

"Kate, will you be the godmother?" She asked suddenly and I choked on my coffee.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Please?" She held the baby up for me to see and made a pleading face.

"Oh, alright then. How could I say no?"

She grinned and Will hugged me.

"Daniel Sweete." We heard her say. "Yeah, you can pull that off. My son. Fancy that hey?"

**Aaaaaahhhhhhhh**

**So cute! I was about to make him a girl called Georgia but I kept seeing him as a boy called Daniel. Don't know why.**

**My friends are going to kill me.**

**Iszyxxxxxxxxx – I'm sorry. I couldn't see him as a girl.**

**See you next time my friends.**

**Got an action packed few chapters coming up!**

**Just a hint?**

**Ok.**

**Dad alert.**

**Dadadaaaaaa**


	22. Chapter 21

**First of all, Happy Christmas.**

**I don't know about you but I had a great time and that remains the reason I haven't written in a couple of days.**

**Warning: Cliff hanger!**

**Chapter 21**

**Will**

Ok, so Daniel was cute. He was a tiny baby for God's sake.

But I did not expect my entire family to be cooing over him at the party we had a few days later.

It was pathetic. Having babies around just made women broody. If my mum had had her way they wouldn't have stopped at seven.

Horrible thought there.

Anyway, we had brought Polly home as soon as she was allowed to leave and got back to a fairly empty house. I remembered to text Vick, thanking him for getting half the brood out.

Only Sid and Anya were there and they immediately crowed around and had a look at the new edition.

"Let's go into the sitting room and we can hold him there." Kate corralled them away from the kitchen and I helped her make a round of coffee.

We worked in comfortable silence until I dropped a pack of biscuits and we both laughed.

We went into the sitting room and saw Sid looking terrified when Polly dumped the baby in his lap.

"What do I do?!" He cried and went really stiff.

"Hold him in your arms, like this." Kate demonstrated on a pillow and I couldn't help thinking how maternal she looked.

Sid just grimaced and handed him off to Anya.

"Babies." He grumbled as he went upstairs. "All they do is eat and cry and poo and cry some more."

…..

"Hello my babies!" My mum bustled in first as usual when they arrived the next evening. I could never get over how tiny she was.

"I heard that William Benedict. I may be the shortest in this family but I will always be the most powerful. Now, where is this lovely hostess your brother has been telling me about?"

Kate waved from somewhere behind me and came forward for the introductions.

My mum squealed and hugged her, thanking her for inviting them.

My dad hugged her and asked how she was.

I saw Trace had come with Diamond and they both smiled at her talked about London and me.

Uriel shook her hand and laughed when she said he was a Uni studying something 'brainy'.

Vick hugged her and asked if I'd been getting on her nerves lately. "No." and "Yes." Were our answers.

Xav smacked her back and nudged her with his elbow like they had a secret and Crystal whispered something in her ear.

_What is it?_ I asked her.

_They still don't know I'm your soulfinder. But Crystal and Xav do._

_Yep. We could tell them now._

_Ok, when everyone's here._

_Deal._

Yves and Phee chatted to her for a bit.

Zed and Sky did the same.

By the end of it Kate looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

_Still beautiful._ I thought.

_I heard that._ Kate said back.

We went into the sitting room where Polly was, once again, handing around Baby Danny.

Mum, Diamond, Crystal, Phee and Sky giggled and cooed.

The guys rolled their eyes and pretended they weren't doing the same.

Eventually Polly said she was going to put the baby to bed and she left.

"So, how's London?" Kate asked my mum and she positively squealed and jumped around.

"Oh, it's just lovely. So much going on! I just want to do anything and everything. If I run away in the near future you now know where I'll come."

Saul pretended to handcuff her to the armchair.

"So Kate, how long have you known Will?"

She probably expected a 'just friends answer' but we decided to blow that outta the water.

"Well." Kate looked up and me and I nodded. "It's kind of complicated."

Crystal snorted with laughter. "Too right it's complicated."

My family looked really confused.

"Kate's my soulfinder." I said and was met with silence.

It broke when my mum burst into tears. She jumped up and flung her arms around Kate.

"Oh my darling, darling girl. Thank you! Finally you're here. Oh, you must come out for a trip with me and the girls…"

It was tense.

My other brothers crowded round and patted me on the back.

"Finally you find her!" Zed says wile staring at Kate, eyeing her up.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Trace hit me over the head and thumped me in the way guys do.

"I wanted to know if she was ok with the idea." I explained and I grinned when I heard Zed whisper, "Whipped."

"I knew. I just want to put that out there. I knew she was your soulfinder." Xav turned to see who was listening and we all saw Kate being molested by my mother and the girls.

"How the hell did you find out?"

"Crystal."

"Oh."

"Vick knew." I said after a pause and he nodded laidback as usual.

"Only cos I saw you work it out. It was so weird; he jumped over a table and kissed a random stranger."

My brothers laughed till my dad came over and congratulated me.

After the fuss was over we all sat down again and my mum wiped her tears away.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Kate choked on her drink until I patted her back and we both said something along the lines of, "We're going to wait a bit. Till the whole Dad thing is over."

My mother nodded, content.

"So Kate," Xav leaned forward. "What's your power?"

She stared to answer when I put my hand over her mouth and yelled "Shut it!" To get everyone's attention.

"Before Kate tells you her power I want you all to be silent and soak it in. Then I want major respect for it. Ok?"

There was a silence. Some of my brothers looked sceptical.

"Shapeshifting." Kate said simply.

People's jaws dropped to the floor. I heard the clanging.

Xav just got down on his knees and hailed her.

Which, of course, made us all laugh and Crystal hit him.

Trace cleared his throat loudly and said. "Actually we've got an announcement too."

Diamond stepped forward and he looped his arm around her.

"You know I haven't been very well lately." She said and we all nodded.

"Well, I went to the doctors, just to see if it was getting better. And he said I'm going to be like this for the next five months."

My mum gasped.

"Because apparently I'm pregnant." Diamond finished and we all went to congratulate her as well.

Whoa, my first nephew/niece.

Trace, a dad.

Scary.

I am so gonna have to look out for this kid.

Kate tugged my sleeve and said. "I have to put the plates away, I'll be right back."

I nodded and kissed her head.

**Kate**

Someone (Sid) had forgotten to take the bins out. The bin men were coming in the morning so I put the snack plates in the washing up bowl and went outside with the kitchen waste.

It was cold outside. December had just started and we were feeling it.

I dumped the bag into the big black wheelie bin and moved it onto the street.

"Hello, Kate." I heard a voice behind me and turned to see the silhouette of a man standing against a car.

"Hi?" I said nervously, not really knowing who it was.

"Did you miss me?" He said and turned the car lights on by sticking one arm through the open window.

The figure of my dad shone brightly.

_Will! It's my dad!_ I shouted.

"None of that Little Kate. Get in the car." He said simply.

I shook my head and shouted for Will again, for real this time and I could see a woman further down the street turn and then hurry away.

Coward. What ever happened to bravery.

My dad just hit me. As hard as he could.

I fell against the wall and hit my head hard.

It hurt.

Where was Will?

My eyes were fuzzy.

I was being dragged across the street.

The concrete was cutting up my legs.

There was blood on my jeans.

I really liked these jeans.

Would the blood wash out.

I heard Will shouting, "Kate!"

He sounded far away.

I was in a car.

I was driving away.

Away from Will.

**Hope you liked it.**

**It's going to be an action packed few chapters next and then a couple of happier ones.**

**Also, I am about to start Victor's story soon. I'm going to call it Thinking Of Marian.**

**But I haven't started it yet.**

**Happy Christmas! See you soon!**


	23. Chapter 22

**So, her Dad's just got her.**

**It's all getting exciting.**

**Hope everybody had a good Christmas.**

**More importantly: did anyone watch Downton Abbey?! Mathew!**

**Chapter 22**

**Will**

I ran out of the house as soon as I heard her scream. I got there in time to see her dad hit her and she fell against the wall. She must have been stunned by hitting her head as she lay there for a couple of seconds changing back and forth from human to dog to snake and back. It was scary. I lunged for her dad but he hit me with a wave of telekinesis. The most powerful I had ever seen or felt.

I rolled onto the gravel in the front yard and scrambled forward while he grabbed Kate and shoved her into the car.

_Vick! It's her dad. He's got Kate!_I shouted and I heard a yell from inside.

_On it. _Vick appeared as I ran to my car and jumped into the front seat. I started it up and pulled out; following the Black Skoda that Kate was trapped in. Vick smacked his palm against the front window and I slowed to let him in.

"You really think I'd let you go and save some chick on your own. I told the others to meet us when we tell them where we're headed."

"Ok, get the police in on it as well." I started chewing my lip as I fixed my eye on the back of the car.

He pulled his phone out and started shouting down the line at some poor kid at their end.

"No! I don't want the bloody fire brigade….. I want the police….. Loads of them… As many as you can get me….. No, I'm not drunk….. I'm American you bloody idiot….Talk to the leader of MI6 and he'll tell you to do what I say….. Yep… No, tell him Victor Benedict needs twenty men… A mad man on the loose…..He's kidnapped his daughter…John Carter…Kate Carter….A Black Skoda…..Heading towards the centre…..Yes, follow us, we've got a lead on him…..Meet us where you can…..And bring an ambulance, just in case."

He hung up and sighed. "Jeez, these English police."

We followed the car down towards the centre of London. I spotted the London Eye in the distance.

"He's going to the Mall." Victor said quickly as Carter turned a corner. Vick was wrestling with the London A-Z and growled under his breath. "He can't go down there. It's for police and parades only. He'll kill pedestrians."

"At this point, Vick, I think we can safely assume he is completely off his head. He can, and will, do anything he damn well wants." My lip had started to bleed. I couldn't lose her. Not now.

"God, loony's these days." Vick said. I didn't answer and he patted my shoulder. "She'll be alright mate. We'll get her back."

"But after what?" I said and the silence was broken by Vick shouting.

"Turn left! Left left left left!"

Now, I can do a handbrake turn to make James Bond jealous and the one I did onto the Mall was no exception. I was definitely considering becoming a stunt actor.

We were the only cars on the half mile stretch up to Buckingham Palace. The Skoda sped up and I heard the screech of police sirens behind us.

"Cops are here." Vick opened the windows and shouted to a passing car, "Cut him off at the end!"

The policeman in the car nodded at him through the window and overtook us.

Three police cars screeched to a stop in a line at the end of the Mall and the Skoda braked so hard it left white mark on the red tarmac.

Carter opened the driver's door and slowly got out.

"Sir, step away from the car with your hands up!" The circle of police closed in silently and Vick and I piled out of ours and joined them. I saw Kate starting to stir on the back seat and she raised her head to the window. She looked confused and there was a red bruise on her forehead. I started walking towards the back but Carter stopped me by blasting me with telekinesis. I shot back ten metres and landed, painfully on my back. The police yelled and were blasted as well.

"Get back." Carter had dragged Kate out of the car and was holding a gun to her head. I saw the body of a cop by the car and guessed the gun came from him.

"Will!" Kate screamed and twisted in her dad's arms. He dug the gun harder into the head and she froze, whimpering.

"Don't touch her! It's not her your angry at!" I shouted and Vick stumbled to his feet. Some of the police were coming round and staring at Carter like he was an alien.

"She's my daughter! I can do what I want!" Carter twisted a hand into her hair and yanked it hard. She winced and breathed heavily, her head against his shoulder.

I stood up slowly and came slowly towards them, my hands up before me. Like he was a dog that I was trying to tame. Vick was looking at Carter out of the corner of his eye as he spoke quietly into a radio, getting back up.

"But if you hand her over to us she'll be safer, and you want your daughter happy don't you?"

"Like she wasn't happy before! I looked after her."

He bent his head and talked to Kate. "It's alright Natalie. I won't let these bastards hurt you."

I could see her frown. "What?" She said quietly. But he carried on.

"It'll be just me and you again. Like it was before. I don't blame you for running away, we'll get over it."

Natalie? I looked over at Vick who tapped his temple and crossed his eyes.

Carter thought Kate was her mum.

"We can start again. Just like it was. Before Kate, before all those other men you had. Just us. I promise."

Kate snarled at him. "Mum never cheated on you. You're mad. And she never ran away. You drove her over the edge you psychopath."

He yelled at her to shut up and hit her with the gun. A stream of blood started running down her head and over her chin.

I ran forward and he snapped the gun up towards me. "Don't touch her! She's mine. Back off!"

I continued towards him as he dragged her back to the car and threw her inside. Jumping into the driver's seat he powered off leaving Vick and I scrambling for the car to follow him.

"And we're back on the road." Vick ran a hand over his forehead and flipped through the A-Z while keeping an eye on the car as I told him road names.

"God, who knew soulfinders would be so much trouble." He grumbled.

**So, there we go.**

**As soon as I finish this one I'm going to start Thinking Of Marian.**

**Look forward to it!"**


	24. Chapter 23

**So she's being taken by her dad.**

**There are cops around.**

**Four powerful Savants.**

**And one pair of soulfinders.**

**In the dark.**

**And the rain.**

**In the middle of London.**

**= Disaster.**

**P.S. Massive cliff-hanger. I mean it, this time. Not a 'dad's escaped' cliff-hanger. I'm talking 'Anya is a Savant' cliff-hanger. The kind that people shouted at me for.**

**DON'T LOOK TO THE END!**

**I MEAN IT!**

**Chapter 23**

**Will**

"Vick, where's he going?" I was gripping the steering wheel for dear life as my Best Friend/Brother navigated and my future fiancé (don't tell her yet) was kidnapped.

And, on top of all that, it was raining.

All in all, it sucked.

"Towards the river. I go this way when I need to be at MI6"

"Where's that?"

He looked around and pointed to our left. "Over that way. There's a big bridge on your left and MI6 is just opposite."

I nodded and felt my teeth ripping at my lip.

It hurt.

I couldn't care less.

"Shit!" Vick yelled as the Black Skoda that was Kate's prison took a handbrake turn and a couple of late night pedestrians dived out of the way.

"God, he's insane." I said frustrated at how I wasn't doing anything.

Vick was yelling down the phone again. "Take him to the bridge…. Vauxhall Bridge….. Cut him off and we can get him there….. We need him dead, not captured… No, I'm not saying your prison system's crap I'm just saying it hasn't really helped in this guy's case…... Look, if you want me to say it I will. Your prison system's crap… Just get the police."

He growled as the call ended and we made a sharp turn onto a main road.

_Kate, you ok?_ I asked.

_Will, I'm fine. Bit bashed up though._ She sounded tired.

_Hang in there babe. We'll get you out._

_Thanks for coming to get me._

_Well, I wasn't going to leave you. I love you._

_Good. I love you too._

_Well then. I'm glad that's sorted._

I felt her laugh in her head.

_Do you know where he's going?_

_Not really, but I think- Oh, he's just made the turning up to the Vauxhall Bridge. Do you know where that is?_

_Yep, I can see the turning now._

"Vick, Vauxhall Bridge."

He nodded. "On it. Cops are there now. We'll cut him off and get him there. Turn left now."

I turned sharply and ignored Vicks grumblings as we were thrown to the right.

"Steady on Will."

We skidded onto the bridge. The police had blocked the end off and the Black Skoda had come sharply to a halt.

I pulled the car to a stop and Vick and I breathed heavily. Waiting for something to happen.

When it did it was much less explosive than I had expected. Carter opened the front door and stood up. He looked at me in a way that said 'stay away from my wife' and opened the door for Kate.

She stayed inside till he stood back. Then she got out slowly and backed against the car.

Vick and I got out and walked towards them. The police joined us and we stopped when he started getting jumpy.

"Sir, you're not well. Please give the girl to us. We'll look after her." One of the police officers stepped forward with his hands out. He had a massive bruise over his eye and his sleeve was covered in blood.

"Back off!" Carter suddenly screamed and grabbed Kate by the neckline of her top. He dragged her forward and held her close to his chest. "She's mine! I won't let anyone touch her. I'll lock her away if I have to!"

Kate yelled at him. "Dad, it's me! It's Kate. Mum's dead. You killed her nine years ago. I'm not her."

He froze. "What?"

"I'm not Mum." She said quietly and gasped when he yanked her hair back. She looked a wreck. Blood covering her face and going crusty around her mouth.

Carter shook his head and blinked. "No! Natalie said she'd come. Kate's gone!"

Kate shook her head. "Mum's dead. You killed her."

"No!" He swung her round by her neckline and she overbalanced, crashing into the ground and cutting up her shins. The sleeve of her top ripped off, exposing the long thin scar down her arm.

Carter froze.

He stared.

"Kate?"

She started backing away, towards me and I moved forward.

"Kate had a scar there. The first time I used a weapon. It was a bread knife. With the curly edges."

She bumped into my knees and I helped her up. She was limping and blood was pouring out of a gash on her knees.

"No! I told Kate I'd get her. She's my daughter!"

Carter leapt forward and I pushed Kate out of the way. He crashed into me and we fell hard onto the pavement.

He hit me across the jaw and I tried to push him off. I noticed straight away he had no strategy to his fighting. Just hit where you can. But pretty soon Vick and the cops got him off and I probed the bruise that was forming by my chin.

Carter was screaming blue murder at the cops who were trying to get the handcuffs on him. He hit them with telekinesis and they tumbled over, blasted by an unfamiliar force.

Vick and I ran forward and hit him with as much power we had. He stumbled and crashed into the back of his car.

I spun round, looking for Kate. She had crawled over to the side of the pavement on the bridge, sheltering by the wall. She looked so battered.

As Vick and I grappled with Carter I spoke to Kate.

_Katie Babe, are you alright?_

_Hey Will,_ She sounded confused and tired and hurt. _My head hurts._

_I know baby. We'll get you out and take you to the hospital._

_Then can we go to Wrickenwridge?_

_Yes. I'll take you there as soon as you're better._

_I saw him hit you. Are you ok?_

_I'm in better shape than you._

She laughed quietly and I saw her close her eyes.

_Kate! You can't sleep, it might be concussion._

_But I'm tired._

"Vick!" I shouted at him as we hit Carter with more telekinesis. "She going to sleep!"

"Go! I got this!" I ran over to Kate and pulled her towards me. Patting her face I spoke to her.

"Kate, come one. Talk to me. Don't sleep."

Her eyes fluttered and she smiled up at me. "Ok. I'm awake now. I won't go to sleep again."

"Good."

"But you owe me a lie in."

I laughed. "You can sleep forever once this is over."

"Will!" She screamed and I span round to be blasted aside by Carter. Vick was lying on his back groaning.

Some of the police were getting up and looking, frankly, scared shitless.

Carter ran towards Kate. She tried to wave him off with telekinesis but she was too weak. And he was too strong. He picked her up like a doll and held her above his head.

"If I can't have her, no one will!" He screamed and stepped onto the side on the road.

"Kate!" I screamed as I realised what he was doing.

"Oh Shit." Vick was standing beside me and looked terrified.

Carter hurled my soulfinder over the edge of the bridge. And down towards the water pounding below.

And she was gone.

**So….**

**What happens now?**


	25. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi guys.

Ok, I have some good news and some bad news.

Which one do you want first?

Bad? Ok.

I am going away for New Year. For 6 days. So no updates I'm afraid.

But, I promise to write while I am there so I can just type the whole thing up when I get back and you can have the finished story.

Promise. Pinkie Promise.

Now, the good news.

I have started a new story!

It's called Thinking of Marian.

Its Victors story.

Check it out and tell me what you think.

It is only one chapter but it introduces her and tells you where she is…..

So, see you in 6/7 days.

Bye!


	26. Chapter 24

******Hey guys.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while.**

**I went to Scotland.**

**But I finished writing it so all I have to do is type it up and post it.**

**I know you are worried if Kate is alive.**

**But i ask you, how cool is she?**

**And do cool people ever die?**

**Chapter 24**

**Victor**

I'm ashamed to say I did just stand there and watch. I was so shocked.  
Kate was gone.  
I froze.  
I couldn't do anything.  
It was horrible.  
Will streaked over to the side of the bridge and screamed her name. That broke me out of my trance. I saw Will try to hoist himself up onto the parapet and I ran over in time to stop him. He was crying. Not the silent tears that seem tragic, but the heart wrenching sobs that only happen when you lose something or someone precious. He struggled against me and tried to follow Kate but I held his close to my chest.  
"No way am I letting you jump, mate. You think I'm gonna let that madman take my brother as well as his soul finder? No."  
Will turned into me and sobbed. I pulled my arms around him and let him cry. But I made the mistake of looking over the edge, wondering where Kate was now.  
I should have known she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.  
If a crow lands on the parapet right next to you, you notice.  
I tapped Will. "Hey Will. What do you think of birds?"  
He raised his tear streaked face and his eyes widened when he saw the saw the new arrival.  
"Kate?" He whispered.  
The crow cocked its head to one side and cackled.  
Walls face broke into a grin and he raised a shaky hand to stroke the crow.  
It stood completely still under his hand and he laughed.  
"You're back!" He said and the crow hopped onto his shoulder. We all turned back to see Carter being wrestled down by the cops. He was shouting blue murder and glaring at anything and everything. He tried using telekinesis but he was weak now. It was pitiful. Kate wanted one more push though so she flew over and landed on the roof of the police car. When the dragged Carter arrived at the car he froze at eye level with the crow. They had a weird sort of staring contest. He was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water and she just stood there.  
She just stood there.

**Kate **

I poured all my thoughts and feelings into one message of telepathy and punched it through his crumbling shields. He stared at me, looking into my eyes that I'd inherited from my mother. I knew he heard it all. How he scared me and he was mad and he needed to leave me alone and get out of my life.  
He gasped and reared back like he'd been hit with an electric shock. He stumbled back and stared at me.  
"Kate." He whispered.  
Then he raised his chin and I sagged, ready for another attack.  
"If you can fly, Natalie. Then so can I!" He screamed at me and pelted for the parapet. He used it as a spring board and launched himself over the edge. I shifter back to human in surprise and watched as he flew through the air spread eagle and landed with a crash in the raging water of the Thames. We all ran over and stood by the edge.  
Looking into the water.  
Nothing.

_It's over._ I said to myself. Relishing the fact.  
_Yes it is._ Will answers.  
I felt his hand wrap around mine and my knees went weak. He caught me as I collapsed.  
"Its over Kate." He said gently as Vick shouted for help and I heard the shriek of an ambulance in the distance as I sunk into black.

**Victor**

As I watched the ambulance take Will and Kate away one of the policemen came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry about the suicide Sir. We'll have a look for him in the next few days."

I turned to look at him. It was the one that had been thrown around erlier, with the gash on his arm. He have been a victim of Telekinisis.

"That's fine. Its propbably better that way anyway. He cant get out this way."

The cop nodded. "Is the daughter ok?"

"She'll be fine. Just a bit shaken up."

"Always are with suicides, and its gotta be pretty tiring to turn into a crow."

I froze. "I don't know what you mean."

The cop smiled. "Sir, we may not have such an exciting crime life in England as you Americans do, but we do know our stuff and we have all seen some strange stuff. We have met you Savant types before."

I stared at him, stunned.

He smiled. "We can always rely on you to make London life exciting."

I gaped for a bit. "Sorry about him firing you around."

Again he smiled, "The guys and I have seen worse. Have a good evening Sir."

He tapped his cap and walked back to his car.

The others grinned at me and left with a screech of tires.

I rubbed my forehead and called Mum.


	27. Chapter 25

******Bit of sweetness here. **

**I'm**** typing the others up as we speak. **

**But I'm listening to One Direction, and you might not be.**

**Chapter 25**

**Kate**

I blinked a couple of times and frowned when all I saw was white. I heard a continuous beep beep beep and wanted to tell someone to turn it off.

I blinked again and the room came into focus. I turned my head and saw a black screen with a green line flashing across it. A wire ran from the back of the screen to a clip on my finger.

I shifted and felt pressure on my wrist and ankle.

My head was aching.

My body was aching.

I felt like I'd been punched all over.

"Morning Sweetheart." I turned my head and saw Will sitting by my bed. Judging by his half-closed eyes and rumpled clothes he'd obviously been there a while and just woken up.

"Hey."

He leaned forwards and stroked my forehead. "You feeling alright?"

I nodded and felt his thumb brush over a plaster. "What's that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You hit your head on that wall pretty hard. And head wounds bleed a lot."

He looked tired. There was a bruise on his chin and his lip was swelling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He just shook his head and kissed me. When he pulled back he just said. "He dropped you."

Will cupped my face and stared at me. Memorising every detail.

"Will, I'm fine."

He nodded and blinked some tears away. I stroked his face.

"Will, don't cry. You can't be that sorry I'm still alive."

I laughed and he smiled at me.

"I thought I'd lost you. You were just gone and your dad was laughing and I couldn't see you. I thought you were dead."

I pulled myself up and wrapped my arm around him, using the other to prop myself up. He hugged me so tightly I thought I would burst. When he let me go we were both crying, but they were happy tears.

"God, I am never letting you out of my sight again." He laughed and brushed my hair away.

"Not even to take the bins out?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, you can kiss that job goodbye." I laughed and inspected the bandage on my wrist.

"What?"

He took the wounded hand and kissed my knuckles. "You fell on it hard when he dropped. The Doc just wanted to make sure it was ok."

"And my ankle?"

He pulled back the duvet and I raised my right leg to look.

"Sprained when he was dragging you around."

I dropped it quickly and my eyes widened.

"Oh God, he's dead."

Will nodded. "He was found further down the river this morning."

"This morning?" I frowned. "How long have I been here?"

Will gestured to a calendar on the opposite wall. It showed December. "About two days. The doctor knocked you out with some powerful stuff to make sure you didn't want to run off."

"Two days!" I sat up straight and Will jumped up, his hands out stretched. "Polly! Danny! Sid! Anya!"

Will relaxed and carefully pushed me back down to the pillow.

"They're fine. Sid's looking after it and Polly is getting so good at being a mum."

I nodded and smiled at the thought. "She will be such a great mother."

"You'll be a better one." Will said quietly and my eyes widened. I held up my hands in the surrender pose.

"Ok, mate. Before we get down to the kid planning I am putting down my claim as future mother. No way in Hell am I having seven kids."

He laughed loudly and kissed me. Looking me deep in the eye he said, "I think having seven would be a lot of work."

I carried on. "I mean, I want a big family. But not Seven Big. I was thinking more like Four Big."

Will sat back and thought for a while. "Four sounds perfect. And I want them all to have dark curly hair and stubborn attitudes."

He twirled the hair in question (mine) and tugged it gently. "But let's concentrate on getting you better and out of this hell hole. It smells of bleach and over boiled cabbage."

I laughed and snuggled back down. "Will, will you stay while I sleep for a bit?"

He snorted. "No. I just saw my soulfinder get thrown off a bridge and beaten to a pulp but I think I'll go home. It's boring here."

But I his head he said_, __of__ course I'll stay. I told you, not out of my sight ever again._

_Pity._ I answered back. _I was going to __sneak__ out and run off._

He laughed and kissed me. "I love you Kate."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Good. Cos you're stuck with me now."

And I fell asleep with our fingers interlinked.

I dreamt of our future.

A small house in Colorado.

Becoming a cook.

Marrying a handsome secret agent.

Our four beautiful children.

I was already thinking of names.

Only one word came to mine when I pictured all of this.

Perfect.


	28. Chapter 26

******Loads of fluff in this chapter.**

**But I loved writing it.**

**This is dedicated to my palls:**

**Iszyxxxxx**

**Georgia3**

**and Betty (you know who you are) xxxxxxx (I really should stop calling you that)**

**And Butterflylion14? I think i have enough fluff in here to make you proud.**

**Chapter 26**

**4 Days Later**

**Kate**

I was back at home and all bruises were gone or going. My ankle was better and the cut on my forehead was a thin scab. We were back to a comfortable routine. Up, dress, breakfast, work, back, feed people, hang with Will until we were so tired our eyes nearly dried up and fell out of our heads.

It was nice.

I learnt so much about him.

He loved the James Bond films and hated apples.

He'd talked to Vick the day after Dad died and was now looking at going to the same place as Vick for secret agent training.

We hung around with the rest of the Benedict and I really like the girls. We were all thrilled at the thought of Diamond having a baby.

We all went to St. James' Park for a picnic and had a massive grass fight. Diamond got cross at Trace when he tried to persuade her to sit it out. The argument ended when Crystal and I came up behind him and stuffed handfuls of grass down the back of his shirt. He chased us around until Will grabbed me and ran around with me tossed over his shoulder.

"Will! Put me down!" I yelled and smacked his shoulders.

"Ok!" He threw me into a pile of grass and I blew some out of my eyes.

I saw Karla and Saul giving us loving looks and he hugged her.

"Save it for the aisle, Will!" Sky shouted and I knew he had every intention of doing just that.

…

My alarm beeped at 6am and I rushed to get dressed. I decided to take the easy way to work so I kissed a bleary eyed Will and walked into the back garden. It was just light enough for him to watch as I shifted to a swallow and flew off.

I landed in the back of the bakery and shifted back just as Carly came out and smiled at me.

"Hi Katie sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm really good." I said. And I was.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my darling sugar puff. You're in love. With the American chappy"

I just smiled and she danced around for a bit.

"I knew it! I bloody knew it!"

"Nothings happened." I reassured her but she just waved a hand and pushed me into the bakery.

"Well then, make something happen. Come on. We have a lot to do and you are going to tell me all about this bloke. I might even let you take some left over doughnuts home to celebrate."

We laughed and I sunk my hands into a barrel of flour as she wandered around, preheating the ovens.

"Do you love him?" She asked seriously.

I did that weird hysterical giggle and spun round to face her.

"Oh Carly. He's gorgeous. And he's kind and funny and he doesn't care about the baggage I come with. And Polly and the others already love him and his family love me and they've found us a house in Denver if we need it."

Carly squealed and we held hands and jumped around, showering each other in flour.

"Then get a bloody move on and marry him!" She yelled and we jumped as an oven pinged.

"But you're leaving?" She carried on, looking devastated.

I nodded. "Probably. There's a really good cooking school in Denver and I've already applied for a place."

She nodded. "Ok. But I will really miss you. Promise to invite me to your wedding?"

I smiled. "It's gonna be a long time coming Carly."

She put a hand on her hip and grinned. "Wanna bet?"

….

I had no idea where we were going. Will had picked me up from work and had swung by the house to pick up the others. Sid, Anya and Polly had piled into the back and passed Danny to me. Sid was holding a large role of paper and kept checking it every couple of minutes.

"Sid, what's that?" I asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing." He tucked it under his arm and looked shifty.

I frowned and saw Will avoiding my eyes.

Something was going on.

Danny gurgled in my lap and again I was struck by how much he looked like Polly.

"Oh Polly, he's so sweet!"

Polly laughed. "That's my son. Sweet Sweete."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Will squeezed my hand. "That's for us to know and you to die of anticipation over."

I rolled my eyes and daydreamed.

After about ten minutes we got to Grosvenor Square. It was a square of grass in London with a load of memorials around the edge. There were big buildings all around and one had flags at the door. The doors were wide open and a man in a black suit was keeping guard. I saw the stars and stripes on the flag and smiled.

_Of course you would bring me here._

Will grinned and held my hand as we walked around. _Naturally._

Polly took the others for a wander. There were other people walking around and looking at monuments of dead soldiers and politicians. Some were having picnics. Some were sleeping in the sun.

I soaked in the atmosphere.

I couldn't wait to go to Denver, it would be amazing.

Will took me to the middle of the grass and we looked at the building with the flags.

"The American Embassy." I said and glanced over that the others. Sid was still clutching that roll of paper.

"Yep." Will said. "It's where you go if you want to get a Visa."

"How do you get one?" I asked, staring at the flags.

"You have to get a Green Card to live there."

I took a few steps towards the building and smiled over my shoulder at him. "How do you get a Green Card?" I asked and looked back at the Embassy.

His voice came from behind me. "You could get a work permit. Or you could marry an American."

I froze.

My heart started thumping in my ears.

I turned around to face him.

He was down on one knee.

There was a small open box in his hand.

My hands flew to my face and I peeked through my fingers. I started to hyperventilate.

The people around stared and a woman burst into tears.

A small girl in pink shouted, "Say yes!"

I breathed heavier.

Will spoke. "Kate, Sweetheart. If you're going to answer can you do it quickly? My knee's starting to hurt."

I saw Sid, Anya and Polly with Danny in one arm standing behind him.

They unrolled the paper.

In thick black marker it said,

**SAY YES OR WE'LL SAY IT FOR YOU**

I laughed through my fingers and ran back to him. I flung my arms around his neck and we rolled over.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" I squealed and everyone cheered.

When I sat up he reached for the box I'd knocked out of his hands.

Inside was a beautiful ring.

It was white gold with an oval ruby flanked by two small diamonds on either side.

I started to cry as Will took it out of the box and held my left hand.

_Kate Carter. I love you more than you will ever know. Will you please let me spend the rest of my life with you?_

I swiped my right hand across my teary eyes.

I nodded and Will slid the ring onto my ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

Then he kissed me and led me by my slightly more jewelled hand into the American Embassy.

**Victor**

"Vick, will you be my best man?" Will asked.

I froze. "You asked her?"

He nodded.

"Bloody hell. You bet I will." I said. "You want a coffee?"

"Yeah, alright." He answered and grinned at me.

I grinned back.

/jewelry-diamonds/ruby-ring/

(To see Kate's ring how I see it. You will get to a website. I mean the second picture down. Not the first.)

**There you are.**

**One kickass proposal if i do say so myself.**

**And you know what comes next?**

**Yep, got it in one.**

**THE WEDDING**


	29. Chapter 27

**So, the proposal was pretty good.**

**Here comes the wedding.**

**This is for my fanfic palls butterflylion14 and JuneeSmile**

**Any others, you know who you are.**

**Chapter 27**

**5 Months Later**

**Kate**

The sunlight hit my face and I woke up feeling relaxed and excited. I looked at the clock by my bed and saw it was 9am. In seven hours I would say my vows and I fourteen I would be off to Rome for our honeymoon.

I would be Kate Benedict, a married woman.

And my husband would be Victor Benedict.

Wait for it…..

Hahaha gotcha.

In all seriousness, I was marrying Will.

Scary.

There was a knock on the door and Crystal walked in.

"All awake and beautiful?" she asked and pulled a large bag into the room.

Sky, Phee, Karla and Diamond followed each carrying various bags, boxes and bottles.

"What's all that?" I asked.

The girls just looked at me as Crystal counted it off on her fingers. "Well, do you know how many parts your wedding dress has? Then we need our dresses and shoes and hair equipment. And I mean equipment. And stuff to make you even more gorgeous and duct tape."

"Duct tape?"

She waved a roll of it on her wrist. "Duct tape."

"I'm not going to ask."

Diamond sat down on the bed heavily as she was huge. Two weeks after she told us about the baby they discovered it would identical twins.

We were terrified.

A couple of weeks after the wedding Victor would be heading out to Afghanistan to look for some guy in the village near the army base.

We were terrified.

Xav had proposed to Crystal a month before so she was ecstatic and showing off her amethyst ring whenever she could.

I was doing well in cooking school and had my eye on getting a job at Will and my favourite restaurant when I finished.

Will was a quarter of the way through his Secret Agent training with Vick as his instructor.

Now, the wedding.

It was May Day.

Crystal, Sky, Phee, and Anya were to be bridesmaids.

Polly was Maid of Honour.

Sid was giving me away.

He was scared out of his wits.

Polly and Anya poked their heads round the door and shouted at me that I wasn't up yet.

I calmly got out of bed and stretched as Sky ran me a bath. Karla was dabbing her eyes with the corner of my duvet. She smiled when I hugged. "Come on then darling." She said. "Let's get you in the bath and we'll set out the dresses."

I relaxed in the hot bubbly bath for an hour, reading soppy romance books and thinking. Sky came in and perched on the edge. "All done yet? Come on. People to see, places to go, things to do, boys to marry."

I laughed and she held up a towel for me. When I left there was a huge white sheet covering the mannequin my dress was on. "To keep the dust away." Karla patted my damp head. "Now, go out onto the balcony and paint your nails."

Did I need to find a reason to argue?

Umm… no.

I pulled my towel around me and pulled the door to the balcony open. Sky and Phee painted my toenails in crimson while I read horoscopes in trashy magazines.

We heard voices from below and saw the boys run out into the garden with a football. I remembered that Will wasn't allowed to see me until the wedding and glanced at Sky who grinned, obviously having the same idea.

"Hey Will!" I called down and all seven of them froze. Then they did a mass pile onto Will, covering his face. He stuck a hand out of the pile and waved in my general direction. "Hey Kate!" I heard from somewhere under there.

His brothers all looked up and waved while keeping their arms wrapped around Will's head.

Xav spoke to me. _Ok, __let's__ have some fun. Just play along._

_What?_I asked, nervous.

Then he shouted at Will. "Hey Will. You gotta see this. Kate's dancing around on the balcony completely naked!"

"Xav!" Sky and Phee sounded horrified and Will punched him.

"Don't look. Don't look. Don't look." He repeated to himself.

Crystal stuck her head round the door and said. "Is Xav being a Frickwit again."

"Yes." I said. "Crystal, you have got to keep your man under control."

She smiled. "Sorry Kate, he's completely untameable. But I heard you were dancing around naked so I came out to do damage control." We laughed as Will was dragged away.

"Right. Breakfast." Sky ordered and pulled me inside. I pulled on my favourite underwear, some comfy jeans and top. Saul came up ten minutes later with a trolley of breakfast and Karla hassled him about getting the 'boys' ready.

For the next hour we hung around and played truth or dare and thought up names for Diamonds babies. We acted like typical girls and I loved every second of it.

…..

**Will**

"Will! Hurry the hell up!" Vick was shouting at me.

It was 1pm. We had three hours before we had to be at the church that was five minutes' drive away.

I left the bathroom and was assaulted by clothes. Trace and Zed were polishing clothes. Uriel was sticking the flower things in the button holes of the jackets. Vick was ironing the shirts. Xav was setting out the trousers and Yves had made seven piles of waistcoats, socks, handkerchiefs etc.

"Jesus, Wills getting hitched." Zed grumbled. "Three down, four to go. And Xav's engaged. We are falling fast."

Trace laughed and patted my shoulder. "It's not that bad. Trust me." I nodded.

I picked up my speech and skim read it again.

Vick smirked. "Still reading? I got mine done days ago."

He was my best man and had done a pretty good job so far. "Got the rings?"

He gave me the 'seriously?' look and handed me the ring I needed to give Kate. It was white gold. I smiled when I saw the inscription on the inside.

_Stuck with me now!_

She's like it. Mine was the same, only a bit thicker.

"Oh, Big Bro's getting married!" Xav's eyes widened. "Group hug!"

He piled into us and we all bore it for a moment before pushing him onto the bed and creasing the shirts in the process.

….

**Kate**

Phee did my make up while Crystal did my hair. I chose pretty natural make up with slightly redder lipstick. My hair was pinned back at the front but curled loose down the back, down to my shoulder blades.

Then I helped with the bridesmaids. Sky, Crystal, Phee, Anya, Polly. They had redder lipstick like mine and their hair was all piled up at the back of their head. They each had a pale yellow spring rose tucked behind their ear.

They had yellow dresses with flowing skirts falling at an angle to just above their knees. They had rounded necks with straps and a row of tiny pearls along the necklines. They wore yellow pumps with kitten heels for Sky who was tiny.

Karla was wearing the same dress in dark blue with tall heels and a bolero jacket with an elegant hat.

All the bridesmaids had small bunches of pale yellow spring roses and white lilac. My bouquet would be the same but a bit larger.

Now, the moment you have all been waiting for:

My dress.

It was figure hugging until the hips where it flowed out in a sweeping train. It was strapless. Leaving my shoulders bare.

And it had red in it.

Ok ok, so shoot me.

There was a stripe of red at the neckline which went all the way around until my spine where it dropped. I had a thick line of gold embroidered crimson down to the hem. It was beautiful.

When the others stopped fussing over me they took the sheet off the mirror and I gasped.

It is one of those few occasions in a girl's life when she feels beautiful.

Karla burst into tears and hurried to fix her make up.

"Wow." Sky gave me a careful hug.

"You look beautiful." Phee sighed and we glanced at the clock.

3:30 pm. We had to go.

Crystal gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me my red velvet jacket. "Let's hand you over then." She said simply.

With the girls flanking me I picked up my skirts and ran to the car where Saul was waiting with Sid to drive us to the church.

…

**Will**

I fiddled with my sleeve as I sat with Vick by the alter.

My brothers came towards us. "She's here." Yves said.

"And she looks gorgeous." Uriel added.

I clocked eyes with each of my brothers and hugged them.

"Good luck." Xav punched my shoulder.

"Knock 'em dead." Zed grinned and they sat in age order next to me.

We looked like James Bond. With our suits and flower button hole thingy's.

The music started. We all stood and Vick turned to look. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sky, Phee, Crystal, Anya and Polly walk down the aisle and stand in the opposite row.

I heard Vick catch his breath. "Wow. You are one lucky guy mate."

I turned to look at my soulfinder just as Sid (who looked weird in a suit) handed her over to me.

"You look beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Still glad you said yes?" I asked and she turned to face me.

"Why?" She asked. "You can't back out now Mr Benedict. You're stuck with me now."

And the vicar addressed the crowd.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today. In the sight of God. To witness the union of this man and this woman."

**Kate's wedding dress (its amazing)**

** . /imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=6ZM0aH5oR6XlNM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=q3oObRlDu3IGJM&imgurl= . &w=800&h=800&ei=-vfnUNnLKM_M0AW2jYHIAw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=418&sig=101121836861622372032&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=126&start=0&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:29,s:0,i:247&tx=85&ty=83**


	30. Chapter 28

******Hi guys. **

**So i know i did the most amazing proposal scene in the world and the wedding was pretty cool.**

**If you didnt have a look at the wedding dress i had in mind DO IT it is beautiful and you can get it in different colors.**

**So here you are.**

**Chapter 28**

**2 Years Later**

**Will**

Diamond had boys. Identical twin boys. The decided to do the TUVWXYZ thing but starting at M. So, Baby no.1 was christened Magnus. Baby no.2 was Nico. They were nearly two and had just developed their identical powers of teleportation. Trace was constantly stressed. He was forever chasing them around, trying to get them into bed or to go out. They'd slip through his fingers and appear at the other side of the room laughing at him. They were spoilt silly by my Mum and Dad.

Uriel had gone to South Africa like Crystal suggested but had returned with no luck in the Soulfinder Department. He was back and immersing himself in his work for the Savant Net, checking out new joiners. He was putting on a brave face and we all knew it was hard for him.

Victor had found Marian against all odds when he was on a job in Afghanistan. Now he spent most of his time helping her get back on her feet after she was wounded over there and was discharged from the army. She now walked with a slight limp and sometimes the hearing in her left ear was a bit fuzzy. She is starting a business in army journalism.

Xav and Crystal got married six months ago. They surprised us with a trip back to Venice and, with a bit of persuasion from Vick, the priest at her church married them in half an hour. They didn't need any posh clothes of speeches. Just 'throw on the rings, kiss, get out' it was typical. Then we went back to America and they stayed on for two weeks.

Yves had taken Phee for a 'road trip' around the world and had returned with the news she was pregnant. She wasn't showing yet but was being as sick as a dog at every opportunity.

Zed and Sky had finished school. Zed was off into law enforcement and Sky was at college in Denver.

I had just graduated from training and I was going on my first assignment in six months. Kate had passed through cooking school as well as I knew she could and was now working at our favourite restaurant.

But it was now New Year's Eve and the whole family had gathered at our parents' house to celebrate. It was 5pm.

And Kate was pregnant.

Heavily.

She was overdue and ready to pop when the flag dropped.

I was gonna be a dad.

Scary.

She was sitting next to me in a loose wool dress. Her belly was nearly obscuring her view of the room. We had no idea whether it would be a boy or a girl so we were holding off on the nursery.

I passed her a large glass of water and she smiled.

"You alright?" I asked and rubbed her bump.

She glanced down at it and drained the glass. "I'm so hot." She whined and rested her head against my shoulder.

"I blame you." She smirked. "It's your kid."

I kissed her hair and laughed. "I know Sweetheart. Not long now though."

She looked into her empty glass and sighed. "Help me up. I need some more water."

"I'll do it." I said, wanting her to rest.

She smiled. "I'm not made of china Will. I need to move or my feet will stick with the floor."

I stood up and held her hands. Zed scooted over and pushed her back up as I pulled. She leant against me to steady herself and slowly walked over to the kitchen. I slumped down next to Zed and he groaned as Magnus teleported onto his lap. I braced myself and the compact body of Nico appeared on me.

Trace collapsed onto an armchair and pulled Diamond down next to him. "I give up." He said.

The boys sniggered.

"So Will. You're gonna be a dad." Zed said and held Magnus above his head, making him laugh. "My apologies mate."

I nodded and Mum leaned into the conversation. "You excited?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it."

She grinned and clapped her hands. "Oh, my Baby's having a baby!"

Zed caught my eye and we both burst out laughing.

**Kate**

I heard laughing from the other room and smiled. I loved it here. I loved my husband, my family, my job and my baby. Life was perfect.

Sid had found a really nice girl who had refused to even look at him until he straightened himself out. They had been dating for a year and were both really happy.

Anya had packed up and moved to Russia. But I hadn't heard from her in a year and I couldn't see her having a happy ending.

Polly and Daniel were renting a small flat and she was doing evening classes and finishing her A levels in History, Biology and Psychology.

I smiled again, thinking of my godson. He was gorgeous and I loved him to bits.

As I reached for the tap I felt a tug and wrench on my stomach. I dropped my glass in surprise and it smashed on the tiled floor, firing glass everywhere.

Everything went quiet in the next room. "Kate?" Will's voice sounded guarded.

I gripped the edge of the counter and breathed heavily.

My body was being rational and telling me what to do.

_Hey Kate, Baby alert, get to a bedroom and brace yourself._

"Will!" I called and he was by my side in a flash. Did I mention he is amazing and the best husband in the world.

Xav followed quickly behind and surveyed the situation. "Ok. Kate, your baby is coming really fast. It's too late to go to the hospital. Will, take her to your room."

He marched into the sitting room shouting. "Ok, button down the hatches and listen up people! Kate is about to have her baby and I need the following things done fast."

Will was helping me towards the room we were using. I winced and squeezed my eyes shut.

Xav carried on. "Mum, get in there and help. Dad, call the midwife. Diamond, take Nico and Magnus away or they'll get scared when she screams. Sky, get in there and hold her hair or whatever girlie shit you need doing. Crystal, I need towels on the radiators, clean sheets and a big jug of water and a glass. Zed, make coffee."

"What?" Zed asked, looking confused.

"Coffee!" Xav clapped his hands in front of his brother's face. "Hot black liquid, gives you caffeine when you need it. Normally tastes like soot."

"Why?!"

"I don't know about you but I need coffee and Will looks like he could do with some."

Will let the door close behind us and pulled the duvet off the bed. Karla helped me into some comfy pyjamas. Crystal hung some towels on the radiator. I sat on the bed and clutched Will's hand.

"You ok?" He asked, stressed.

I nodded and gritted my teeth as another contraction came. He growled in frustration at his helplessness and we barely noticed Saul usher a midwife into the room.

"Right." The plump, reliable looking woman rolled up her sleeves. "My name is Dawn and I will be delivering your baby. Looks like we're nearly ready."

She smiled at me and Karla kissed my forehead. "It'll be over soon sweetie."

Dawn crouched by the end of the bed. "Alright Mrs Benedict. Push!"

**oooh, scary.**

**The next chapter is the last one im afraid. But i will do another authors note saying thank and all that.**

**see ya later!**

**xx**


	31. Chapter 29

**Ok.**

**So, last chapter.**

**Im crying.**

**Its not sad.**

**Just, I like writing it.**

**Anyway, this is for Iszyxxxxx**

**Bella Xxxx**

**And butterflylion14**

**xx**

**Chapter 29**

**11:55pm December 31 2012**

**Victor**

We were still sitting there listening to Kate scream un-Kate-like things. Diamond was upstairs reading stories to the boys. They didn't like Auntie Katie hurting. I swear to god they came down and said 'Will Auntie Katie be ok? We don't want her to die.'

Phee as holding her stomach and biting her lip. Scared out of her wits at the thought that she would be there in eight months. Yves had his arm around her and was whispering encouraging things.

We all looked worried. Dad was pacing. That was a bad sign. We knew Will would tell us if anything was going wrong but it _sounded_ bad.

The door creaked open and Will walked out looking a bit dazed and carrying a jug. "She's ok." He said. "But she's getting really cross so she called me a Frickwit and told me to piss off. So, I'm getting some more water."

Dad chuckled.

"Dude." Zed looked at him. "You are so whipped."

"And so scared." I added.

We all laughed.

A baby's cry cut us off.

Will froze.

I grabbed the jug before he dropped it. Clapping him on the back I said. "Go forth my son. You are a father now."

He blinked and nodded, walking slowly towards the door.

He knocked and entered. The midwife met him at the door and mouthed something at us:

_So cute! _

**Will**

I poked my head round the door and saw Kate look up at me.

"Can I come in?" I asked and she held out a hand for me. I took it and knelt down next to her.

Mum, Dawn and Sky squeezed my shoulder and left.

"Have a look at your daughter." She said quietly and pulled back the blanket back a bit to show a tiny baby in a white baby suit.

I caught my breath and kissed Kate's hand. Staring at our child.

She was about a foot long but was all curled up facing me.

She had dark hair like Kate's and she had my features.

She sighed like only a new-born can and shifted a bit.

"Look at this." Kate whispered and moved Baby to the crook of her arm. She rubbed her thumb over the top of Baby's spine to show a tiny birthmark. It was an arrow. Like a spiky upside down heart. But really, an arrow head.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kate asked and scooted up so I could sit next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she winced a bit.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore." She handed the baby over and I held her close to my chest.

She was so delicate, like a china doll. I didn't want to break her. But when she wrapped her fingers around mine I noticed she was pretty strong for a baby.

Kate snuggled up and rested her head against my chest, looking at her.

I put an arm around her and played with her hair.

I started to say something but I heard the clock next door ring twelve times. New Year.

I kissed Kate's head. "Happy New Year, Mum."

She smiled and kissed me. "Happy New Year, Dad."

I bent my head and kissed my daughters head. "Happy New Year Baby."

Kate stroked Baby's hand.

"I'm thinking Isabel." She said. "And Karla."

I hugged my girls close. "Isabel Karla Benedict."

I sniffed loudly and Kate looked up at me. "What?"

"Izzy Benedict." I said and Kate laughed.

We lay in silence for a while.

"With Vick and Crystal as godparents?" She asked and I nodded, stroking Izzy's hair.

Kate wriggled her hand into mine and I kissed her again.

"My girls." I whispered and felt Kate smiled against my chest. "You two are going to have me wrapped around your fingers. We'll have to have a boy as reinforcements."

Kate laughed. "Ok. But you're getting pregnant."

"Deal."

"Liar. You'd be in tears before you even started."

"Should we get the others in?"

She nodded and I called to Vick.

_Come and see the new arrival._

_Boy or girl?_

_Come and see._

_Well gee, thanks for the hint._

Dad led the way and wrapped and arm around me and kissed Kate.

"Congratulations my boy. Now, do I have a grandson or granddaughter?"

Kate caught my eye and nodded. Everyone was in the room and Crystal was hugging Kate.

I got up and handed Izzy to Dad. He cradled her and looked up at me.

Kate got up slowly and leant against me. "Saul, meet your granddaughter. Isabel Karla Benedict."

Mum burst into tears.

Big surprise.

"Isabel Karla Benedict." He said and rocked her slowly and she snuffled and rubbed her face."

"Vick?" I asked and he looked up. "Will you be godfather?" He gaped at me until Dad passed Izzy to him and she gripped his sleeve with her tiny fingers.

"She's so small." He said. "Who's godmother?"

"Crystal." Kate said. "If you want to be." Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"Oh perfect perfect perfect!" Mum clapped her hands and we all shushed her.

Vick handed Izzy back to Kate and she cradled her.

Zed, Sky, Phee and Yves came over. "She's so sweet." Sky gazed down at our daughter. "Whoever her soulfinder is, one lucky guy."

Zed patted my shoulder. "She is kinda cute. Well done Will. Your work here is done." I smacked the back of his head and grinned.

Yves hugged Kate and put his arm around Phee. "See Phee. It's ok. They're both fine."

Phee was still rubbing her stomach. "But it sounded so painful. Was it?"

Kate nodded. "But it was so worth it." She added and gestured to Izzy. "It's amazing."

Phee smiled down at Izzy and touched her head. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother." I whispered and Kate elbowed me.

Yves laughed. "Well, looks like you need some time alone."

The whole family left and there was finally quiet.

Just me, my soulfinder and our beautiful daughter.

_I love you._ I said to Kate.

_I love you too._ Kate said.

I kissed her and rested my forehead against hers.

"Perfect." I whispered.

And it was.

**Well, my work here is done.**

**Now, my writing will be a bit slow as school is starting.**

**But, I have started Vick's story. Thinking of Marian.**

**I have a good idea for Uriel. But I haven't started writing it yet.**

**Also I have a good idea for a Percy Jackson fanfic.**

**But, as one story draws to an end all I have to say is:**

**Keeeeeeeeeeep Writing!**

**Over and out.**

**Spartacus1997 **

**xxx**


End file.
